kyumin story
by qqifan
Summary: Sungmin pergi liburan ke vila milik keluarganya. Tidak sengaja menemukan seorang namja yang sedang sekarat di tepi pantai... "sungmin yah, nama yang manis"... "menarik mungkin sedikit bermain-main tidak ada salahnya" Tidak taukah sungmin bahwa namja yang ditolongnya adalah iblis yang akan mengacaukan hari-harinya terutama liburan indahnya. Kyumin (GS)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Kyumin story**

**Sungmin pergi liburan ke vila milik keluarganya. Tidak sengaja menemukan seorang namja yang sedang sekarat di tepi pantai sungmin pun membawa namja tersebut ke vilanya tanpa khawatir atau pun curiga namja tersebut akan menyakitinya. **

"**sungmin yah, nama yang manis" **

"**menarik mungkin sedikit bermain-main tidak ada salahnya" **

**Tidak taukah sungmin bahwa namja yang ditolongnya adalah iblis yang akan mengacaukan hari-harinya terutama liburan indahnya. **

**Cast :**

**lee sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cho kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee donghae (namja)**

**Tan hangeng a.k.a cho hangeng (namja)**

**Kim heechul a.k.a cho heechul (yeoja)**

**Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita**

**Rated: T**

**Warning :**

**typo (s) bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, genderswitch (GS)**

**fanfic ini murni hasil menguras otak dan hasil ketikan ala sebelas jari dari Qq. Hehee maklum Qq belum lancer ngetik**

**NO BASH NO PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Qqifannie**

Matahari telah menghilang dan bulah telah kembali menempati singga sananya, sejak beberapa waktu lalu tapi tampaknya hal ini tidak mebuat seorang yeoja beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sungmin – yeoja itu nampak menikmati angin malam yang menurutnya sangat menyejukan membuat rambut halusnya dengan warna hitam kelam tertiup angin. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna pink dipadukan dengan celana olah raga berwarna hitam sehingga ia tidak akan cemas celananya akan kotor ketika ia duduk di singgana beralaskan pasir laut tersebut. matanya menatap kerah laut entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, keindahan laut bertabur bintang dilangit mungkin? Entahlah

Drrrrrt drrrt

Getaran ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphone pink miliknya dengan hiasan gantungan yang sangat manis

**From : eomma**

**Apa kau sudah makan chagi? Ingat jangan telat makan nanti magmu bisah kambuh. Kau tahu Minnie eomma sangat merindukanmu, rumah ini sangat sepi karena tidak ada Minnie eomma yang ceria dan cerewet sedangkan eonniemu menginap dirumah temannya begitu pula dengan adikmu itu.**

**kau harus jaga kesehatan dan cepat pulang arra **

Setelah membaca pesan sang eomma tampak senyum manis menghiasi wajah sungmin. Bibir itu sungguh melengkung dengan indahnya bagaimana tidak pesan eommanya yang tidak bisa di katakana pendek itu sangan lucu menurtnya. tampa menuggu lama ia segera membalas pesan eommanya.

**To : eomma**

**Ne, arraso eomma**

**Nado bogoshipo**

Jika ia tidak segera membalasnya pasti eommanya akan lebih khawatir dan lebih parahnya lagi, eommanya akan menyuruh appanya untuk menjemputnya kembali kerumah. Berlebihan memang tapi begitulah eommanya dan sungmin tidak mau mengambil resiko ia bahkan baru meninggalkan rumah menuju tempat tujuan ia berlibur jam 12.00 siang dan sekarang jam 07.00 malam itu artinya ia meninggalkan rumah baru 7 jam. Mana ada orang pergi liburan jauh-jauh kevila hanya untuk menikmati 7 jam waktunya saja.

Yah benar, sekarang sungmin sedang berlibur selama 2 minggu di vila kecil milik keluarganya, vila yang sangat sederhana dengan gaya minimalis dipadukan dengan warna yang cerah serta berlatarkan pemandangan alam yang indah sehingga dapat memberikan ketenangan bagi penghuninya, memisahkan diri dari segala aktivitas duniawi yang menguras energy dan pikirannya.

Setelah membalas pesan sang eomma, sungmin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan bermaksud melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk segera kembali ke vila namun langkahnya terhenti setelah dia melihat sesosok tubuh manusia yang tidak berdaya di tepi pantai. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan langkah tergesah-gesah sungmin pun menghampiri orang tersebut, entahlah yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah menyelematkan orang tersebut karena sepertinya orang tersebut tidak sadarkan diri, mungkin karena mabuk atau apalah sungmin tidak pedulih perasaan untuk menolong orang itu membuat sunngmin menepis semua ketakutannya.

Ketika sungmin telah berhasil sampai ditempat orang itu sungmin segera membalikan tubuh orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah sorang namja, nampaknya namja tersebut terluka parahhal ini dapat terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya bahkan baju yang dikenakannya sudah tidak mirip seperti baju lagi * ya! Jadi dia yang mencuri kain lap di dapurku ? plak berisik* namun sesaat sungmin terpana

Tampan

Satu kata yang dapat sungmin keluarkan untuk namja tersebut, walaupun suasana gelap tapi sungmin dapat melihat wajah namja tersebut dengan bantuan sinar sang rembulan, tapi dengan cepat sungmin tersadar dari keterpenaanya pada namja tersebut dan tampa membuang wakktu dengan langkah terseok mengingat tubuh namja ini yang tentu saja lebih besar dan berat dibandingkan dengan tubuh mungilnya sungmin pun langsung membawa namja tersebut kevilanya.

Dengan perlahan sungmin membaringkan namja tersebut di tempat tidurnya, mengeluarkan kotak P3K dan mengambil beberapa keperluan lainnya untuk mengobait namja tersebut, dengan telaten sungmin membersihkan darah namja tersebut.

**Deg **

**Deg **

Kaget dan gemetar itu yang sungmin rasakan ketika melihat luka tersebut, sungmin bukanlah orang bodoh dia cukup tau banyak tentang ini mengingat kakanya adalah seorang polisi rahasia dan juga banyak buku-buku dan film action yang sering ditontonnya bersama sang kakak, jelas ini adalah luka karena tembakan dan parahnya lagi peluruhnya sepertinya sangat dalam. Tapi sungmin agak bernafas lega dari sekian banyak luka yang dialami oleh namja ini hanya terdapat satu luka tembakan. Hei satu luka tembakan saja sudah pasti sangat menyakitkan apalagi banyak? Oh god.

Walau gemetar tangan mungil sungmin tetap melakukan aktivitasnya,keringat halus tidak sungmin hiraukan hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya, segera keluarkan peluru yang bersarang ditubuhnya dan menyelamatkan pemuda tersebut.

**Skip**

Onyx mata sungmin memandang dengan teliti di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya berharap menemukan tanaman obat yang bisa membantunya untuk menyembuhkan namja yang ditolongnya semalan. Tampak senyum bahagia membingkai wajah manisnya ketika sungmin telah menemukan apa yang di carinya,dengan langkah cepat sungmin kembali kevilanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi sungmin untuk sampai divilanya, karena tempat sungmin mencari tanaman obat merupakan kebun yang ada dibelakang patut bersyukur pada kedua orang tuanya yang memiliki hoby menanam bunga dan tanaman obat sehingga ia tidak harus berkalan jauh untuk mencari tanaman obat. Segera ia meramu tanaman obat tersebut dan kemudian ia taru tepat diluka-luka namja tersebut dan setelahnya luka itu dibalutnya dengan kain kasa yang telah disiapkannya.

"aku harap kau cepat sembuh dan membuka matamu entah mengapa setiap aku memandang wajahmu aku merasa terperosot kedalam jurang yang dalam dan mata itu, aku sangat ingin melihat pancaran dari bola mata itu" batin sunngmin

.

.

"pelakunya sudah kami tangkap dan kami sekap tuan. Tapi mianhae tuan, aku dan anak buahku tidak bias menemukan tuan muda. Tuan muda jatuh dilaut bersma mobil yang dikendarainya dan terbawa arus sehingga menyulitkan kami untuk mencarinya, selain itu_" lapor sang bawahan sambil menjeda kalimatnya.

Ia memandang tuannya dengan prihatin, Nampak jelas raut kekawatiran pada wajahnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus.

"katakanlah, aku tahu kau juga pasti sangat khawatir padanya Hae " lanjut sang tuan

"selain itu tuan muda tertembak tuan" lanjut namja tersebut – Donghae dengan ekpresi yang tidak dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja.

"MWO! ANDWAE ANAKKU, TOLONG TEMUKAN ANAKKU YEOBO!

"tenanglah chulie kita akan menemukannya, aku berjanji akan membawanya pulang" ucap hangeng - sang tuan sambil menenangkan istrinya. Direngkuh dan dipeluknya dengan erat berharap dapat memberikan ketenangan bagi istrinya tersebut.

Perasaan khawatir? Sedih? Tentu saja ia tau akan hal itu, sangat tau malah. Ibu mana yang tidak akan sedih jika anaknya yang mengalami kecelakaan mobil, jatuh dilaut, tenggelam terbawa arus dan kemudian tidak ditemukan. Entah bagaimana keadaannya apakan masih hidup atau sudah mati. Mengingat opsi yang terkhir itu sungguh menyakitkan dan hanggeng tidak berani untuk memikirkan opsi terakhir itu. Dengan penuh kepastian hanggeng mengeluarkan suaranya.

"kalian, aku tidak mau tau bagaimanapun caranya kalian harus menemukan orang yang mengakibatkan kecelakaan ini aku yang akan membereskannya" ucapnya tegas

"baik tuan" balas beberapa bawahan lainnya sambail membalikan tubuh mereka dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sang pimpinan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"dan kau Hae ah, aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang"

"ne ajjushi tenang saja aku pasti akan mendapat dalang dari semua ini aku pergi dulu"

.

.

**Sungmin vila**

"hei, apakah kau tidak bosan tertidur terus ini bahkan sudah tiga hari sejak aku menemukanmu? atau karena kasurku yang begitu empuk dan nyaman sehingga kau enggan untuk membuka matamu ?" monolog sungmin sambil berjongkok dan menaruh kedua tangannya diatas tempat tindur sembari menopang dagunya. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri lekuk wajah namja tersebut sembari mengagumi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan.

"mata ini, aku ingin melihat mata ini terbuka menampakan sinarnya, dan bibir ini aku ingin ada kata yang terucap dengan sunggingan senyum yang menawan. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu tapi kau mambuatku nyaman di dekatmu yang hanya tertidur tanpa menunjukan reaksi apapun"

Setelah mengoceh panjang lebar sungmin segera berdiri dari duduknya, memperbaiki letak selimut namja tersebut dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar tersebut menuju dapur untuk menunaikan kewajiban orang yang lagi lapar mengingat waktu telah menunjukan pukul 07.15 malam. *yah apalagi kalo bukan masak trus makan! Plak di getok sungmin oppa *.

tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi sungmin untuk menyelesaikan masakannya mengingat ia sudah terbiasa dengan urusan dapur dan memasak juga merupakan keahliannya, dengan bermodalkan beberapa bahan makanan yang ada di kulkasnya, jadilah sekarang ia disini duduk manis dan menyantap makan malamnya dimeja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur

Stelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring sungmin kembali mengunjungi penghuni bagai putrid tidur itu

"haah kau benar-benar betah dengan tidurmu yah?" ucapnya lirih

"jalja" sambungnya kemudian berjalan keluar menuju ke salah satu kamar yang merupakan kamar dongsaengnya

Awalnya sungmin menggunakan kamarnya yang ditempati berdua dengan eonninya tapi karena namja tersebut ia harus menggunakan kamar dongsaengnya yang seperti kapal pecah. Baju berserakan dan barang-barang tidak jelas yang diletakan di sudut-sudut ruangan belum lagi dengan beberpa benda lainnya. Sungguh sungmin sampai heran pada adik laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Bukankah vila ini hanya digunakan ketika berlibur saja tapi kenapa kamar adiknya ini seperti orang yang akan tinggal selamanya disini? Haaah entahlah terkadang adiknya itu memang aneh dan susah ditebak jalan pikirannya.

Sementara itu

Tanpa sungmin sadari namja yang telah menghuni kamarnya lebih tepatnya lagi tempat tidurnya membuka matanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum, ah ani lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai terkesan mengerikan memang namun tidak menghilangkan kadar ketampanan namja tersebut *dari sananya sudah tampan mau diapain juga ma tetap tampan*.

"ah! Tidur terus selama beberapa hari ternyata sungguh melelahkan bahkan badanku pegal semua dan aku juga sangat lapar" ucapnya sambil merenggagkan otot-ototnya

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut ia memposisikan dirinya sehingga terduduk di ranjang dan kaki panjangnya menapaki lantai yang terbuat dari kayu ia sedikit mengernyit ketika hawa dingin menyammbut telapak kakinya, pandangannya beralih menatap pintu yang belum lama ditutup oleh sungmin. Bukan… tentu saja bukan karena ukiran berwarna emas yang terdapat pada pintu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi karena pintu itu baru saja ditutp oleh seseorang yang telah menarik perh atiannya.

"sungmin yah, nama yang manis" gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"menarik mungkin sedikit bermain-main tidak ada salahnya" lanjutnya dengan seringai iblisnya

Tbc or Delete

Mianhae jika typo bertebaran ya chingu, cerita dan alur yang gak jelas maklum aja aku orang baru dalam dunia tulis menulis *yah walaupun aku sering baca ff disini juga sih*. Tapi tetap saja menuangkan sebuah cerita dalam bentuk tulisan sunggu susah untukku. Tapi karena banyak ide yang berkeliaran di kepalaku ini jadi deh aku baraniin untuk buat ff. aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk chingudeul, jadi tolong dukungannya

Aku menerima kritik dan saran dari chingudeul dengan senag hati but no bash ok

Akhir kata mohon repiunya yah

Qqifannie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Kyumin story**

**Sungmin pergi liburan ke vila milik keluarganya. Tidak sengaja menemukan seorang namja yang sedang sekarat di tepi pantai sungmin pun membawa namja tersebut ke vilanya **

"**sungmin yah, nama yang manis" **

"**menarik mungkin sedikit bermain-main tidak ada salahnya" **

**Tidak taukah sungmin bahwa namja yang ditolongnya adalah iblis yang akan mengacaukan hari-harinya terutama liburan indahnya. **

**Cast :**

**lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Lee hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (yeoja**

**Tan Hangeng a.k.a Cho Hangeng (namja)**

**Kim Heechul a.k.a Cho Heechul (yeoja)**

**Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita**

**Rated: T**

**Warning :**

**typo (s) bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, genderswitch (GS)**

**fanfic ini murni hasil menguras otak dan hasil ketikan ala sebelas jari dari Qq. Hehee maklum Qq belum lancer ngetik**

**NO BASH NO PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Qqifannie**

Happy reading chingudeul

Drrrrt drrrt

" yeoboseyo "

"…"

" ne sajangnim "

"…"

"ne aku akan segera mengirim anak buahku kesana"

"…"

" tidak akan ada yang tahu sajangnim, aku berani menjaminnya "

Pip

Setelah telepon di putuskan secara sepihak oleh si penelpone orang yang ia panggil sajangnim olehpria tersebut dengan cepat mencari kontak nama di handphone miliknya. Tampan menunggu lama seseorang di seberang line langsung meenjawab panggilannya.

" Ada tugas baru untukmu, cepatlah ke daegu dan carikan seseorang untuku, bawa dia hidup atau mati sekalipun "

.

.

.

Matahari telah menampakan dirinya terlihat dari sinar matahari yang masuk di balik cela-cela jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden. Tapi nampaknya si penghuni kamar masi betah berkelana di dalam mimpi indahnya dan pulau kasurnya sehingga ia enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

Bam Bam Bam Bam . . .

Bam Bam Bam Bam . . .

Bahkan dua kali panggilan dari benda persegi miliknya- handphone tampak tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Bam Bam Bam Bam . . .

Bam Bam Bam Bam . . .

Lagi ! handphonennya berdering tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada jawaban dari si pemilik handphone.

Bam Bam Bam Bam . . .

Apakah panggilan yang ke empat ini juga tidak akan membuatnya terusik? Wahh kita salah readers karena sepertinya ia mulai terusik. Buktinya ia mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk menggapai handphone yang ditaruhnya di atas meja samping single bednya. Setelah handphone itu ia dapat dengan cepat ditolaknya panggilan tersebut. Dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Namun !

Bam Bam Bam Bam . . .

Bam Bam Bam Bam . . .

1 detik. diam

2 detik tetap diam

3 detik masi sama saja

Dan hingga detik ke 30

Ia meraih handphonenya dengan kasar dan menjawap panggilan tersebut.

"yeoboseyo sung…." Sapaan si penelphone terputus

"YA! IGE MWOYA? Tidak bisakah orang-orang membiarkan aku menikmati tidurku dengan tenang dan damai" pekik sungmin dengan tingkat kekesalan yang akut. Bagaimana tidak, tujuannya berlibur kevila ini agar bisa hidup tenang jauh dari gangguan dan yang pastinya tidur sepuasnya bebas dari eommanya yang selalu cerewet dan mengharuskannya bangun jam 05.00 pagi. Catat itu jam 05.00 pagi. Oh ayolah ia terbiasa bangun jam 8 pagi.

Dan sekarang tidurnya harus diusik dengan suara handphone yang sunggu berisik. Apa orang ini tidak bosan sampai meneleponnya empat kali? Haaah jinja

"ya ! Lee Sungmin bisakan kau kecilkan suaramu ? telingaku ini masih berfungsi dengan normal. Apa kau mau aku menjadi tuli karena teriakanmu itu, eoh?"

"OMO HYUKKIE" pekik sungmin lagi dan langsung memposisikan tubuhnya hingga terduduk di single bednya. Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Menyesuaikan terpaan sinar matahari pagi yang masuk dari cela-cela jendela. Dan mengumpulkan sisa – sisa nyawanya.

"YA! Bukannya sudah kukatakan untuk tidak berteriak Lee Sungmin PABBO, dasar tukang MOLOR bangun dari tidur indahmu itu sekarang juga" pekiknya dengan menekankan kata pabbo dan molor pada sungmin. habis sudah kesabaran hyukkie aka Lee Eunhyuk menghadapi yeoja yang satu saja membuatnya naik darah setiap kali menghubungi sepupunya itu setiap pagi.

"ne mian hyukkie ah, aku akan bangun dan segera mencuci muka dan sikat gigi jadi sekarang apa kau senang?"

"ne sangat senang, memang seharusnya kau segera melakukan itu. Baiklah aku tutup teleponnya aku harus membantu eomma" jawab eunhyuk dengan nada yang telah melembut

"…"

" Minnie kau masih disitukan? Minnie? Ya! Minnie apa kau tidur lagi? "

"…"

" minnie "

"…"

" YA! LEE SUNGMIN " oh God ia sungguh lelah jika harus seperti ini terus. Benar-benar membangunkan seorang LEE SUNGMIN membutuhkan tenaga dan tingkat kesabaran yang ekstra. Baru saja sungmin mengatakan ia akan bangun, dan melakukan kegiatan wajib untuk orang yang baru bangun tidur dan sekarang ia malah tertidur lagi.

" hyukkie kau tidak perlu teriak seperti itu. Kau seperti monyet yang kehabisan pisang saja "

" itu semua karenamu dan ya! Aku ini bukan monyet mana ada monyet secantik diriku dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi sehingga tidak menjawapku "

" ya ya arra kau monyet yang cantik. Hyukkie ah bukannya aku harus kekamar mandi dan itu artinya aku harus mengikat rambutku yang indah ini agar tidak basah saat mencuci muka nanti " kata sungmin sambil terkikik geli. Menggoda eunhyuk memang sungguh menyenangkan.

" baiklah kalo begitu annyeong Minnie, aku harus segera membantu eomma karena han ajjuma sedang menjenguk orang tuanya yang ada di kampung "

"ok bye"

Pip

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dan menggunakan pakainnya sungmin segera mengambil peralatan P3K yang ditaruhnya di lemari yang ada didapur dan kemudian menuju ke ruang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Ia berjalan masuk dengan langkah pelan takut membangunkan sesosok namja yang sedang terbaring dengan nyamannya di atas ranjang Queen size miliknya. Ia membuka kotak P3K dan kemudian tanganya bergerak untuk membuka perban namja tersebut. Namun hal itu diurungkan ketika sungmin mendengar suara bel. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang datang

Teeett teeettt

" ah mungkin itu Go ajjushi yang baru saja pulang dari menangkap ikan. Dan ia datang untuk membagikan hasil tangkapannya " batin sungmin.

Teeeettt teeetttt

" ne, tunggu sebentar "

Dengan langkah seribu sungmin segera menuju kearah pintu dan dengan cepat ia membukanya

" hah nugu " Tanya sungmin bingung setelah membuka pintu ternyata yang menekan bel dan berkunjung adalah orang lain. Bukan Go ajjushi seperti dugaannya.

" mianhae ehm nuguseyo ? "tanyanya lagi

Sungmin mengernyit dan menatap intens satu persatu orang yang ada di depannya ini. " Pakaian mereka seperti mau menghadiri pesta atau rapat saja. " batinnya. Hal ini terlihat dari stelan jas yang digunakan tiga orang tersebut dari wajah mereka sungmin dapat memperkirakan umur ketiganya sekitar tiga puluh tahun keatas.

" mianhae tuan – tuan sekalian ada perlu apa ? "

" ya ! ya apa – apaan ini, ini vilaku mau apa kalian ? apa kalian tidak diajarkan sopan santun? " orang – orang ini sungguh seenaknya, vilaku ini bukan tempat yang dengan gampangnya kalian dapat keluar masuk dengan seenaknya dasar ajjushi – ajjushi tua.

Ketiga orang yang sungmin vonis sebagai ajjushi – ajjushi tua tersebut berjalan masuk ke dalam vila sungmin tampa menghiraukan teriakan sungmin yang terpaku di tempatnya.

" ya, sekali lagi aku tanya apa yang kalian lakukan " sungguh sungmin merasa dirinya sangat sial hari ini.

" ck "

Merasa bosan dengan suara – suara yang dikeluarkan sungmin akhirnya salah seorang dari ajjushi berjas itu menghentikan aksinya dari mari menggeleda setiap sudut vila sungmin. Segerah ia tolehkan wajanya kearah sungmin. Ia tampilkan smirk andalanya yang menurut sungmin itu sangat menjijikan. dan kemudian ia berseru.

" jika kau masih sayang dengan vila reyotmu ini beserta isi dan nyawamu maka diamlah dan jadi anak manis. Suaramu itu sangat mengganggu gendang telingaku "

What ?

Apa katanya, suaraku mengganggu gendang telinganya apa ajjushi tua ini tidak salah memilih kata ? Apa suaraku ini separah itu ? jika ia lalu kenapa piala – piala itu berjejer dan tersusun rapi di dalam lemari kacanya dengan tulisan JUARA 1 LOMBA MENYANYI. Ingat itu juara 1

" yoojon ah di dapur tidak ada "

" disini juga tidak ada. cih, sembunyi dimana dia ?" cibir salah seorang dari mereka sambil berjalan keluar dari sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan Umma Appa.

" ya itu kamar orang tuaku, apa kalian ingin aku digantung hidup – hidup oleh eomma kemudian tubuhku dimutilasi untuk diberikan pada zeronya eomma ? "

" sudah aku katakan yang perlu kau lakukan hanya duduk manis. Atau kau ingin aku mengantikan eommamu untuk menggantungmu kamudian kumutilasi ?" seru ajjushi yang kita ketahui sebagi yoojon. Ketua dari dua orang tersebut.

" cepat tunjukan kamarmu, dimana kau sembunyikan dia " Tanya yoojon

" apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti, dia siapa yang kalian maksud ? dan apa – apaan kau menanyakan letak kamarku ? ya jangan mendekat " pekik sungmin sambil berjalan mundur dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya menutupi dadanya.

" sudah cukup main petak umpetnya cepat katakana padaku. Dimana kau menyembunyikannya anak manis. Jangan membuat waktuku ? " rupanya yoojon mulai emosi dengan tingkah sungmin yang sangat cerewet dan berisik apa lagi ia sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketakutannya sedari tadi padanya dan kedua temannya. Ia angin secepatnya menemukan buruannya sehingga ia dapat dengan segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

" akh tolong lepaskan ajjushi tua ini sangat sakit " aigo sungmin dengan situasi seperti ini bahkan kau berani mengatainya ajjushi tua.

" jika memang sakit, maka segerahlah kau tunjukan dimana kau sembunyikan dia " bisik ajjushi tersebut tepat di telinga sungmin tampa menghiraukan sebutan sungmin padanya.

" dia siapa yang kalian maksud ajjushi ? aku sungguh tidak mengerti " sungguh kali ini sungmin benar – benar takut, bahakn sedari awal ke tiga orang ini muncul sungmmin sudah ketakutan. Tapi segera di tepisnya dengan berusa tenang.

" akh " pekkik sungmin lagi ketika dia di seret paksa menuju sebuah ruangan.

"tentu saja yang aku maksudkan adalah namja yang kau sembunyikan di vila reyotmu ini " jadi benar dugaannya dari tadi. Mereka mencarinya, namja yang ia selamatkan. Tapi kenapa ?

Dengan langkah pasti sungmin sudah diseret masuk kesebuah kamar dengan diekori dua orang ajjushi. Oh tidak itu kamar sungmin dan di dalamnya ada orang yang lagi sekarat terbaring lemah di sana. Ia pejamkan matanya dan hanya bisah berdoa semoga semuanya baik – baik saja. Sungguh dia sudah berusaha agar orang – orang ini tidak masuk ke kamarnya.

Kosong, kamar itu tidak menampakan ada orang disana. Ranjang Queen size yang terletak di ujung dekat jendelapun terlihat rapi dengan bantal dan selimut yang bertengger manis di tempatnya. Yoojon segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menggeleda kamar tersebut. Dengan sigap kedua orang yang diperintahkan segera berpencar dan mencari – cari seseorang. Di bawah ranjang, kamar mandi, bahkan lemari yang digunakan sungmin untuk menyimpan pakaian dan beberapa barangnya di acak –acak.

" ck sial " guman seseorang tanpa sura

" yoojon ah sepertinya namja yang kita cari tidak ada disini "

" apa kalian sudah mencari dengan benar di setiap sudut ruangan daejon ah ?"

" ne, seperti yang kau lihat " seru ajjushi yang bernama daejon

" baiklah, beri tahu jungwo kita kembali "

Setelah memanggil jungwo yang pergi ke kamar mandi ke tiga orang tersebut berlalu meninggalkan sungmin sendiri di dalam kamar yang tampilannya sangat jauh berbeda ketika dia masuk tadi.

Dengan berjalan sempoyongan dengan malas sungmin memungut pakaian, selimut dan barang – barang lainnya yang berceceran di lantai akibat ulah tamu yang tidak di undang. Segera di taruhnya kembali di dalam lemari dengan asal.

" hhaa " helaan napas sungmin keluarkan

" sepertinya hari ini memang hari sialku " monolognya, ia miris dengan keadaannya sendiri.

" sial kapan yeoja bodoh itu akan mengeluarkannku dari sini "

" OMO ! aku lupa, gawat " karena terlalu serius meratapi kesialannya hari ini sungmin jadi melupakan seseorang yang di sembunyikannya di dalam lemari miliknya. Loh lemari ? seseorang ? di sembunyikan apa maksudnya ini ? *Qq juga tidak tahu chingu*

**Flashback**

Begitu sungmin mendengar bunyi bel ia segera berlari menuju pintu utama. Tapi begitu ia melihat siapa yang datang senyuman manis yang ia sunggingkan sirna seketika. Siapa mereka ? apa yang mereka lakukan disini ? apa mereka rentenir yang dating untuk menagi utang ? tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku bahkan tidak terlibat utang pada siapapun. Ehm kecuali pada si monyet hyukkie. Kok perasaanku jadi tidak enak beginih yah.

Tanpa sungmin sadari ia langsung segera berlari kembali mennnuju kamar, mengemasi kotak P3K miliknya

Teeeett teeetttt

" huh ini orang tidak sabaran sekali " gerutunya ketika mendengar bunyi bel yang ditekan untuk kedua kalinya

" Aku harus meletakannya dimana ? uhh namja ini sungguh berat sekali. Ahh di lemari saja bukannya lemari itu masih ada yang kosong di ruang bawahnya dan sepertinya itu juga mampu untuk menampungnya.

Dengan sigap sungmin memindahkan namja yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya itu ke dalam ruang kosong yang ada di lemarinya. Lemari tersebut memiliki sebuah ruang kosong seperti laci namun tidak memilikki gagang dari luar sehingga orang awam tidak akan tahu bahwa lemari tersebut memiliki laci. Hal ini di karenakan gagang laci tersebut ada di pojokan dalam lemari yang terlihat seperti pembatas

" hahh kenapa aku harus melakukan ini, bukannya mereka hanya orang yang mungkin ingin menanyakan alamat suatu tempat. Tapi firasatku mengatakan namja ini dalam bahaya "

Teeeet teeeet

" uhh tidak sabaran amat sih mereka, tiadak tahu apa aku lagi kesuhan disini " aigoo minni chagi tentu saja mereka tidak akan tahu jika yang mereka lakukan hanya berdiri di luar sana

" ne, tunggu sebentar "

sungmin segera menuju pintu dengan langkah seribu guna menyambut tamu yang tidak di undang tersebut Agar ketiganya tidak menugu dan berujung pada kecurigaan.

**Flashback and**

Ia segera menuju lemari dengan langkah tergesa – gesa yang membuatnya hampir terjatu. Sungmin sangat khawatir sekarang. Di bukanya dengan cepat lemari yang tadi sempat ia buka untuk menyimpan pakaiannya yang belum dilipat rapi. Di keluarkan lagi pakaiaan itu dan cepat – cepat sungmin meraih gagang laci dan membukanya. Lalu dikeluarkannya namja yang terlihat tidak baik – baik saja. Nampak keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh sang namja.

Reflek sungmin mengulurkan tangan kearah hidung namja itu

**Deg deg**

Nafasnya tercekat. Peluh mulai hadir sedikit demi sedikit di tubuh sungmin.

Namja ini, jangan bilang ia mati ?

Kenapa, kenapa napasnya tidak berhembus ?

benarkah ia mati ?

Apa ini karena aku memasukannya di lemari ?

Berbagai spekulasi berputar – putar di atas kepala sungmin. Ia takut, sangat takut untuk memikirkan kebenarannya dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ialah yang menyebabkan namja ini mati. Bukankah Sungmin yang memasukannya kedalam lemari itu sungmin memalingkan wajahnya menatap horror lemari miliknya itu.

" hiks hiks " isakan lirih meluncur dengan bebas dari bibir shape M milik sungmin. musnah sudah pertahan yang sungmin bangun sejak kedatangan ketiga tamu yang tak diundang tadi. Ia tidak bisah menahannya lagi

" hiks " lagi isakan lirih sungmin terdengar

Ia menyesali tindakannya, seharusnya ia tidak menyembunyikannya di dalam lemari. Seharusnya ia, seharusnya

" wah, apa aku sangat keterlaluan mengerjainya "

Segera sunngmin enyakan pikiran pikiran anehnya. Diletakannya namja tersebut dan

Chu

Satu ciuman sungmin daratkan di bibir namja tersebut. Berniat memberikan napas buatan

chu

Satu ciuman sungmin daratkan lagi

" ini sungguh manis " batinnya

Tampa sungmin sadari ada lenkungan tipis yang terpatri dari bibir yang diciumnya itu.

Merasa yang dilakukannya sia – sia, sungmin segera berdiri sialnya tubuh sungmin tiba – tiba oleng dan jatuh duduk menimpa tubuh yang sudah tidak berdaya dibawahnya dengan mulusnya. *pendaratan yang sempurna eoh *.

Puk

"akh" ringis orang tersebut yang menjadi korban pendaratan mulus bokong sungmin.

Hening

1

2

3

" gawat "

**Tbc**

Haaah akhirnya chap 2 update juga *tarik napas hembuskan lagi* lega

Gimana chingudeul apa ini termasuk update kilat ? sebenarnya chap 2 udah kelar dari kemarin. Tapi karena ada laporan yang wajib Qq selesaiin saat itu juga jadi ketunda deh updatenya

Di chap 2 ini Qq panjangin lagi ceritanya. Chingudeul doain Qq ya supaya chap depan bisah lebih panjang lagi dari ini

Waktu Qq baca ripiu chingudeul Qq langsung jingkrak – jingkrak, hehehe maklum ini ff pertama Qq. Qq jadi tahu gimana rasanya kalo cerita yang kita buat di baca dan diripiu. Rasanya bahagia sekali dan membuat Qq makin semangat untuk lanjutin ni ff.

Buat chingu yang ripiu, jeongmal gomawo ne, mian Qq belum bisa balas ripiunya satu – satu

**Big Thanks for**

**TifyTiffanyLee****, ****Kyumin Kota****, ****KyuMinElfcloud****, ****MingKyuMingKyu ****, ****aningeko81 ****, Kim ****dewi. ****, akan menyerahkan , ****cloudswan****, ****adhe kyumin 137****, ****abilhikmah****, meotmeot, Guest, parkhyun**

sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya chingudeul

**Qqifannie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter sebelumnya**

Segera sungmin enyakan pikiran pikiran anehnya. Diletakannya namja tersebut dan.

Chu

Satu ciuman sungmin daratkan di bibir namja tersebut. Berniat memberikan napas buatan

chu

Satu ciuman sungmin daratkan lagi

" ini sungguh manis " batinnya

Tampa sungmin sadari ada lenkungan tipis yang terpatri dari bibir yang diciumnya itu.

Merasa yang dilakukannya sia-sia, sungmin segera berdiri, sialnya tubuh sungmin tiba-tiba oleng dan jatuh terduduk menimpa tubuh yang sudah tidak berdaya dibawahnya dengan mulusnya. *pendaratan yang sempurna eoh *.

Puk

"akh" ringis orang tersebut yang menjadi korban pendaratan mulus bokong sungmin.

Hening

1

2

3

" gawat "

**Kyumin story**

**Summary :**

**Sungmin pergi liburan ke vila milik keluarganya. Tidak sengaja menemukan seorang namja yang sedang sekarat di tepi pantai sungmin pun menolongnya/**"**sungmin yah, nama yang manis"/ **

"**menarik mungkin sedikit bermain-main…/ **

**Tidak taukah sungmin bahwa namja yang ditolongnya adalah iblis yang akan mengacaukan hari-harinya terutama liburan indahnya. **

**Cast :**

**lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Lee hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (yeoja**

**Tan Hangeng a.k.a Cho Hangeng (namja)**

**Kim Heechul a.k.a Cho Heechul (yeoja)**

**Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita**

**Rated: T**

**Warning :**

**typo (s) bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, genderswitch (GS)**

**NO BASH NO PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Qqifannie**

**Happy reading**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Ka kau ba bagai mana bisa ? bu bukannya kau su sudah mati "?

"Ya! Tentu saja aku tidak mati, tapi selamat karenamu aku hampir saja mati"

"ma maafkan aku"

"setelah kau memasukanku kelemari pengap, membuatku hampir mati dan kau duduki tubuhku kau harap aku memaafkanmu"? seru namja tersebut dengan wajah datarnya, ia berjalan menghampiri sungmin yang berada dua meter darinya.

"aku ti tidak bermaksud-"

"ya! ka kau bu bukannya aku sudah mi minta maaf, ja jangan mendekat" sungmin terbata saking takutnya. Ia bergerak mundur seiring namja tersebut yang bergerak kearahnya.

"sungmin, kau sangat manis dengan wajah takutmu" serunya menatap wajah sungmin yang kemudian turun ke bibir shape M milik sungmin. oh sunggu bibir itu sangat menggodanya. Dan lihatlah sungmin tampak gugup ketika ia menyebut nama sungmin. "kyuhyun, itu namaku tidak adil bukan jika hanya aku yang mengetahui namamu"! serunya dengan smirk andalannya.

Wajah sungmin terlihat memerah ketika kyuhyun menyebut namaya, aigoo kyuhyun sangat suka rona merah itu. Menggoda sungmin memang sangat menyenagkan menurutnya.

"bagaimana bisah kau mengetahui namaku"?

"tentu saja empat hari tinggal bersamamu apalagi kau orang yang menolongku. Bukannya tidak sopan jika aku tidak mengenal malaikat penolongku" kini ia telah berada tepat di depan sungmin tangannya bergerak kearah wajah sungmin. Kyuhyun dekatkan wajahnya tepat disamping telinga sungmin "apalagi bibir malaikatku ini manisnya melebi-"

PLAK

Tamparan keras sungmin daratkan di pipi putih mulus milik kyuhyun.

"Kau! kau mempermainkanku" cukup sungmin tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, Ia merasa seperti gadis bodoh sehingga sangat mudah dipermainkan. Bukankah ia mengungsikan dirinya di vila ini dengan bermodalkan alasan liburan pada eommanya untuk menghilangkan sakit hatinya pada sang namjachingu yang lari dengan sahabatnya sendiri, bahkan membawa kabur tabungan sungmin. Tapi! Apa yang didapatnya ? bukan kesembuhan atas rasa sakitnya melainkan menambah rasa sakitnya dengan penipuan dan permain bodoh kyuhyun. Sungguk tidak cukupkah penderitaannya?.

Kesalah apa yang ia lakukan padanya, hingga namja ini tega mempermainkannya ? ia bahkan tdak mengenal namja ini, tapi kenapa ia begitu tega pada sungmin?.

Drap drap

Drap drap

Kyuhyun sadar dari shyoknya-akibat tamparan keras yang sungmin lakukan. Ketika tiba-tiba sungmin berlari meniggalkan kamar tersebut. "sungmin". Ia segera berlari mengejar sungmin ketika panggilannya tidak dihiraukan oleh sungmin.

Tepat dua jam kyuhyun mencari sungmin "aissh sial kemana dia"? kyuhyun frustasi, ia bahkan sudah mencari sungmin diseluruh vila dan sekitar tepi pantai tapi hasilnya nihil.

Sungguh kyuhyun tidak menyangkah jika semuanya akan jadi seperti ini. Ia pikir sungmin hanya akan melayangkan sebuah tinjuan pada lengannya karena sudah dikerjai olehnya atau tidak pukulan-pukulan kecil yang akan membuatnya sekarat. Dan akan berakhir dengan perkenalan yang manis. Tapi malah yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari ia sudah berjalan agak jauh dari letak vila sungmin. Ditempatnya berada terdapat banyak bunga-bunga yang tumbuh liar dan beberapa pohon yang berjejer. Ketika Ia berbalik berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut ia menangkap siluet seorang yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon besar. Dengan berlari kecil kyuhyun menghampiri sosok itu. "hahh, disini rupanya kau ini benar-benar membuatku cemas saja" segera kyuhyun gendong sungmin yang tertidur ala bridal style dan membawahnya kembali kevila.

Setibanya di kamar sungmin, segera dibaringkannya tubuh yeoja itu. "ck, nyenyak sekali tidurnya. Ia bahkan tidak terganggu ketika kugendong kesini" sepertinya sungmin kelelahan menangis hiangga acara tidurnya tampak tak terganggu sekalipun. kyuhyun sampirkan rambut sungmin yang sempat menutupi wajah sungmin. Dilihatnya bekas jejak air mata di pipi mulus milik sungmin."maafkan aku".

Chu

Satu ciuman tepat dikening sungmin kyuhyun layangkan, di tariknya selimut sungmin sampai batas leher sungmin. Sebelum ia berjalan keluar kyuhyun sempat melirik mejah di samping ranjang sungmin. Setelah itu ia berjalan meraih gagang pintu. "jalja sungmin ah" serunya sembari meninggalkan kamar sungmin.

Sementara diluar kyuhhyun menghubungi nomor yang sudah sangat di hafalnya. Tampa menunggu lama orang yang dihubunginya telah menjawab panggilannya.

"yeoboseyo hyung"

"yeoboseyo" jawab seseorang di seberang line, ia memandang layar handphonenya dengan bingung. Siapa yang menelponnya, setahunya hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui nomornya dan yang menelponnya ini adalah nomor baru.

"hyung kau disitu"

"…"

"ya! Hyung"

"ne, nuguseyo"

"ya! ini aku pabbo"

"MWO! Ya, siapa kau ? aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu dan apa tadi kau bilang ? Pabbo? Kau ingin mati eoh"?

"ck, kau berani denganku dasar ikan jelek"

"ya! Kau rupanya sudah tidak menyayangi nyawamu lagi, eoh ? siapa kau ? dimana kau tingggal ? biar aku kesana dan kupatahkan lehermu" cih orang ini mau cari mati yah? Sudah mengganggu istirahat orang lain dan sekarang malah mengatainya ikan jelek. Hei dia itukan ikan yang tampan.

"cih, sebelum kau patahkan leher seorang Cho Kyuhyun, lehermu duluan yang akan kupatahkan hae hyung"

"Cho Kyuhy , OMO apa kau kyuhyun ?

"tentu saja pabbo, memang ada berapa Cho Kyuhyun di dunia ini hah"? kali ini kyuhyun benar-benar gemas dengan hyung ikannya ini otaknya memang lemot atau pada dasarnya hyungnya ini yang terlalu pabbo. Bukankah tadi ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kyuhyun. Haaah entahlah.

"aigoo kyunnie dimana saja kau, sejak empat hari yang lalu kami senua mencarimu. Eomma dan appamu sangat mengkhawtirkanmua, apalagi eommamu. Dimana kau sekarang ? aku akan segera menjemputmu". Setelah memberikan rentetan pertanyaan. Dengan cepat donghae mengambil jaket yang diletakannya di sofa dan menyambar kunci mobilnya dengan kasar. Namun dengan cepat langkahnya di hentikan oleh kyuhyun.

"tidak perlu hyung ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk kau kerjakan. Aku minta kau awasi si choi brengsek itu"

"hahaha waeyo kyu, apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? Sudahlah kau terima saja dia"

"meski tersisa dirinya didunia ini sekalipun aku tidak akan sudi memilihnya. Hyung awasi saja dia, tdak perlu banyak tanya. Oh ya hyung tidak perlu kau simpan nomor ini, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti".

"ck, anak itu selalu saja seenaknya" ia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa ada manusia seperti kyuhyun. Tapi sudahlah yang penting mereka seimpas, ia yakin pasti kyuhyun sedang murka disana dan semoga saja ia tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Dan benar saja kyuhyun-orang yang dimaksud donghae dengan kasarnya melempar handphonenya (?), diacaknya surai blonde miliknya dengan frustasi. Ia lontarkan segala sumpah serapah pada orang yang dimaksud hae hyungnya. Jika bisah ingin sekali ia cekik orang itu hingga mati. Orang itu-si choi bregsek benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing.

….

…

..

.

Prang

Brakk bugh

"bukankah sudah kukatakan pada kalian, tidak boleh ada kata kegagalan"

"Maafkan kami tuan, kami sudah menyisir disekitar daerah yang anda katakan. Bahkan kami telah…akh"

Bugh

Dor dor

Dua kali tembakan tepat mengenai kepala dan jantung salah seorang diruangan tersebut. Dengan santainya sang pelaku penembakan bangun dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menghampiri mayat itu dan menginjak tepat dikepala mayat memainkan pistol miliknya

"jika kalian gagal lagi, maka nasip kalian dan keluarga kalian akan lebih buruk dari ini"

"ne tuan choi, kami akan segera membawa namja tersebut pada anda"

"aku harap juga begitu, baiklah aku harus segera bertemu hyung"

Orang yang di panggil sebagai tuan choi segerah melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan ruang tersebut dengan wajah minim ekspresinya. Sorot matanya memandang dengan tajam kedepan. Di sepanjang koridor yang dilaluinya nampak aura membunuh yang sangat mematikan. Membuat semua bawahannya tunduk padanya

"annyeong sajangnim. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, anak buahku melakukan sedikit kesalahan sehingga aku harus mengajari mereka cara yang benar dalam bekerja"

"benarkah ? wah kau sunggu bos yang baik"

"tentu saja choi sajangnim"

"ck, kau mengejeku ? panggil aku hyung dongsaeng pabbo"

"hahah anything for you hyung, jadi tugas apalagi sekarang"?.

"tidak salah aku memilihmu sebagai tangan kananku, kau memang dongsaengku yang terbaik"

….

…

..

.

"ahmm" lenguhnya ketika ia menampakan onyxnya, ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dan sesekali mengucaknya. Setelah dirasa cukup, sungmin sang pemilik lenguhan tersebut, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sehabis tidur. Tidur ? yah ia ingat, ia tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis. Tapi, bukankah ia tidur dibawah pohon besar kenapa sekarang ia ada disini? Dikamarnya dengan selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Dilihatnya jam weker berbentuk kelinci dengan warna Pink favoritnya. "jam 6 sore" gumamnya, lalu ia dongakan kepalanya kearah jendelah, pantas ia merasa lapar. segera sungmin beranjak dari tidurnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tidur dengan waktu yang lama tanpa makan siang membuatnya sangat lapar.

Brakk

Prang

"arrrg damn" pekikan kesakitan dari kyuhyun

Ketika mendengar bunyi gaduh di dapur, sungmin mempercepat langkahnya. begitu tiba di depan pintu dapur sungmin terdiam, kakihnya terasa berat untuk melangkah lebih dalam kearah dapur. Disana ada dia, kyuhyun masih disini, divilanya dan buruknya lagi ada dihadapannya. Bahkan dari posisinya sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas segala gerak-gerik dan tingka laku kyuhyun

"sial apa tidak ada makanan instan disini" oh god kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan laparnya lagi. Ia lelah sedari tadi mengobrak-abrik dapur sungmin, namun tak satupun makanan instan ia temukan. Tampilannya terlihat berantakan. Dan lihatlah sekarang kaki mulusnya harus terluka akibat pecahan gelas sialan itu. see darah dan kulit putih pucatnya terlihat begitu kotras.

Tanpa sungming dan kyuhyun sadari, sungmin telah berjalan kearah kyuhyun. Ditariknya sebuah bangku dan menyuruh kyuhyun duduk di bangku tersebut, kemudian sungmin berjalan mengambil kotak P3K di sebuah lemari gantung yang tak jauh darinya. Setelahnya ia hampiri kyuhyun, membuka kotak P3Knya dan mengobati kyuhyun.

Hening

tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda diantara mereka berdua yang akan bersuara memecah kehening yang terjadi.

Sungmin ? ia sibuk mengobati luka kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun? Namja itu sibuk dengan sekelebat pikiran yang berputar-putar dikepelanya. Bukankah sungmin membencinya lalu kenapa ia mau mengobatinya? Apakah sungmin sudah memaafkan dirinya? Ingin kyuhyun utarakan pertanyaan itu tapi niat tersebut kyuhyun urungkan. Ketika mendengar seruan dari bibir sungmin.

"jangan salah paham, aku mengobatimu bukan berarti aku memaafkan dirimu" seru sungmin seakan mengetahui pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam benak kyuhyun.

"benarkah ? aku pikir kau menolongku karena aku tampan" jawab kyuhyun dengan menampilkan senyum mautnya.

"ck, tampan? Percaya diri sekali kau, kau lebih cocok disebut vampire dengan kulit pucatmu itu"

"benarkah ? lalu apa maksud dari **mata ini, aku ingin melihat mata ini terbuka menampakan sinarnya, dan bibir ini aku ingin ada kata yang terucap dengan sunggingan senyum yang mena-"**

Blush

"ya! Stop, jangan teruskan" pekik sungmin, ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Namja ini, bagaimana bisah ia tahu kalimat itu. Itukan kalimat yang sungmin ucapakan untuk kyuhyun kemarin.

"hei Minnie apa kau sakit ? wajahmu memerah"

"be benarkah? Se sepertinya aku memang sakit" jawab sungmin dengan terbata-bata, dengan segera ia berdiri dari duduknya "per misi, ka kau bisa melan jutkannya sendiri" serunya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah plester bermotif hati pada kyuhyun dan berniat meninggalkan dapur terutama kyuhyun tentunya.

Tapi dengan cepat kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangan sungmin. "mau kemana Minnie? aku akan menjawabnya sekarang" seru kyuhyun sambil berdiri mendekati sungmin.

"a pa mak sudmu"?

"tentu saja" kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya dan memasang pose berpikir. Kemudian ia dekatkan wajahnya ketelinga sungmin dan berbisik. "tentu saja menjawab pernyataan cintamu padaku Minnie chagi" lajut kyuhyun. Hoho sungmin tidak tahukah engkau, kyuhyun sedang menampakan seringai mengerikan untukmu.

Duak

Bkarkk

"arrrg… ya! Lee Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Satu tendangan tepat di kaki kyuhyun berlanjut denang satu kali bantingan yang sungmin berikan membuat kyuhyun mengaduh sakit. Dan meratapi nasibnya.

"itu balasan untuk namja brengsek dan penggoda sepertimu"

"arrrgg! Kakiku" seru kyuhyun mengadu 'kuat sekalih dia, aku harus berhati-hati. Mungkin hari ini aku selamat, tapi entah dikemudian hari akan jadi apa aku' batin kyuhyun.

"cepat bangun, berteima kasihlah padaku karena kaki dan tanganmu tidak kupatahkan"

'Cih akan kubalas kau Lee Sungmin chagi' batin kyuhyun lagi, "sung min tolong aku, aku arrrrg" pekik kyuhyun kesakitan ketika ia hendak bengun dari posisi tidurnya akibat ulah sungmin. "arrrggg" pekiknya lagi

"kyu kyuhyun kau baik-ba-" seru sungmin khawatir, tadinya ia piker kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura kesakitan tapi ternyata ia salah. Dengan cepat sungmin mengahampiri kyuhyun dan bermaksud membantunya berdiri 'kena kau Minnie chagi' batin kyuhyun girang, dengan cepat kyuhyun menarik sungmin hingga sungmin menindih tubuh kyuhyun. Dan segera ia mengubah posisi mereka menjadi kyuhyun yang menindi sungmin.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi kyuhyun yang menindi sungmin. Keduanya seakan terperosot kedalam kedua onyx dan obisidian masing-masing. Mereka seolah tak ingin beranjak dari posisi tersebut. 'cantik/tampan' batin mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"eh, aku harus memasak, ya benar aku harus memasak. Kau laparkan? Tunggulah di ruang TV" akhirnya sungmin yang berinisiatif memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Dengan cepat sungmin bangun dan segera menyibukan dirinya dengan bahan-bahan untuk masakannya. 'apa yang kulakukan tadi, dasar Lee Sungmin pabbo' batin sungmin

'aiggo, wajahnya manis sekali. Hampir saja aku memakannya' batin kyuhyun sambil mengacak surai blonde miliknya dan berjalan kearah ruang TV yang dikatakan sungmin. Dengan segera di dudukinya sebuah sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan benda segi empat dengan layar 21 inc dengan merk LG tersebut.

….

…

..

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 09.00 PM. Acara makan malam sudah selesai sejak sejam yang lalu. Mereka duduk disofa yang bersebelan, kyuhyun di sofa panjang sedangkan sungmin di single sofa. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara.

"sungmin" panggil kyuhyun, ia arahkan pandangannya pada sungmin. Dan sungmin yang di tatap oleh kyuhyun jadi salah tingka dibuatnya.

"ne"

"mian"

"ne"?

"mian, mianhae sungmin ah"

"sudahlah aku memaafkanmu"

Sungmin yang terus di pandang dengan intens oleh kyuhyun akhirnya tanpa sadar mengatakan bahwa ia memaafkan kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun? Tentu saja ia senang karena berhasil memperoleh maaf dari sungmin. Dan sungmin? Karena pada dasarnya sungmin itu baik hati dan tidak tegaan, jadilah ia pasra saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlanjur memaafkan kyuhyun.

Kring kringgg

Mendengar bunyi dari arah telephone, dengan cepat sungmin mengangkatnya.

"yeob-"

"ya! LEE SUNGMIN, apa saja yang kau lakukan sehingga tidak menjawab panggilan eomma"?

begitu mendengar auman sang ratu-eommanya sungmin segera menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya. Aigoo bias-bisah eommanya membuatnya yang melihat hal tersebut bermaksud mengeluarkan suaranya. namun sungmin menatap dan menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah berkata 'diamlah disitu, jangan berisik'. Seakan mengerti kyuhyunpun mengurungkan niatnya.

"mianhae eomma, tadi aku kelelahan sehabis bersih-bersih. jadinya aku ketiduran, dan baru bangun jam 6 sore" dengan jawabannya ini sungmin harap eommanya tidak murkah

"MWO! ya! Lee sungmin kau-"

"kau sudah makan chagi"? teriakan cetar membahana sang eomma tiba-tiba saja tergantikan dengan suara lembut nan merdu milik sang appa yang sarat akan kasih saying dan cintah seorang appa. Beda dengan eommanya yang mirip ratu jahat di film Alice Wonderland yang ditontonnya bersama sang adik.

"ne appa, bagaimana dengan appa dan yang lainnya"?

"tentu saja sudah chagi, Ingat lain kali jangan membuat eommamu khawatir hm. Ia sangat panik ketika sepuluh kali panggilannya tidak kau jawab. Istirahatlah ini sudah malam, pasti kau sangat lelah bukan"?

"ne appa, saranghae" jawab sungmin dengan menampilkan senyum tulusnya.

"nado saranghae Minnie chagi" dapat dengan jelas ia dengar seruan protes dari eommanya ketika appanya hendak memutuskan telepon.

Disana, disebuah sofa panjang yang tidak jauh dari tempat sungmin berdiri. Kyuhyun sang penghuni sofa sekali lagi terhipnotis akan senyum tulus yang sungmin sungginkan untuk appanya. Tanpa sadar kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

Setelah meletakan gagang telepon sungmin segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Mencari benda persegi panjang-handphone miliknya. Ia melirik meja di sampinng ranjangnya namun nihil, kemudian ia menyusuri sekitar ranjangnya namun tetap tidak ada. 'aneh, bukannya tadi aku menaruhnya diatas meja, ketika sedang merapikan kamar ini'? batinnya

"apa yang aku lakukan, hingga berlari terburu-buru begitu"?

"handphoneku, apa kau melihatnya kyu. Tadi ketika aku merapikan kamar ini aku menaruhnya diatas meja ini" jawab sungmin sambil menunjuk meja yang dimaksud.

Deg deg

'mati aku, handphone sungmin sudah aku buang saking jengkelnya dengan sic hoi brengsek itu' batin kyuhyun

"kyu, hei apa kau melamun"?

"a anio sungmin ah"

"jadi apa kau melihat handphone miliku" Tanya sungmin lagi

"se pertinya, begitu"

"sepertinya? Apa maksudmu kyu? Aku tidak mengerti" Tanya sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Rupanya sungmin sudah mulai menunjukan aegyoo miliknya. Wah kyu kau benar-benar diuji sekarang.

"sepertinya, tadi aku menggunakan handphonemu untuk mengabari hyungku. Dan-" kembali kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya.

"dan apa kyu? Kau ini kenapa gugup sekali?

"lee sungmin mian ne, tadi sehabis menelpon hyungku handphonemu kulempar karena saking emosinya"

"oh, jadi kau lempar yah? Lempar? MWO kau melempar handphoneku? KYUHYUN PABBO cari handphoneku sekarang juga" pekik sungmin murka

**Tbc **

Haaahhh akhirnya chap 3 update juga

Qq tidak akan berkomentar banyak jadi langsung saja Qq balas repiu chingdeul. Ok

.1272 : haha mian ne jika si kyu Qq siksa dikit ni si kyu udah Qq buat sadar. Moga chap 3 ini memuaskan ne chingu. Gomawo udah repiu

HitaManis : chap 3 datang….. ni sudah ku panjangin chingu yah walau dikit sih (?). gomawo udah repiu

JOYELPEU137 : gomawo atas sarannya chingu, jika masih ada yang perlu Qq perbaiki lagi tolong di beri tahu ne chingu ;) karena itu sangat Qq butuhkan. Gomawo udah repiu

TifyTiffanyLee : chap 3 update….. hmm yang nyari kyu siapa yah? Untuk nama depannya udah terjawab di chap 3, dan untuk lebih lengkapnya pelan-pelan akan terjawab chingu mengenai vila sungmin, tidak reyot kok malah bagus vilanya si ming. Gini aja deh untuk gampang ngebayanginnya vila ming itu hampir sama kayak di drama full house gomawo udah repiu chingu

dewi. : di chap 3 kyu udah ketahuan sandiwaranya ni….benar banget chingu, makanya si kyu selalu tergoda sama bibir ming . gomawo udah repiu chingu

buat Hanna : mian ne, kemarin Qq lupa nyantumin nama hanna. gomawo udah repiu chingu

buat yang sudah baca, repiu, memfavoritkan dan memfollow

jeongmal Gomawo

jangan lupa repiunya yah chingudeul

**Qqifannie**


	4. Chapter 4

Deg deg

'mati aku, handphone sungmin sudah aku buang saking jengkelnya dengan sic hoi brengsek itu' batin kyuhyun

"kyu, hei apa kau melamun"?

"a anio sungmin ah"

"jadi apa kau melihat handphone miliku" Tanya sungmin lagi

"se pertinya, begitu"

"sepertinya? Apa maksudmu kyu? Aku tidak mengerti" Tanya sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Rupanya sungmin sudah mulai menunjukan aegyoo miliknya. Wah kyu kau benar-benar diuji sekarang.

"sepertinya, tadi aku menggunakan handphonemu untuk mengabari hyungku. Dan-" kembali kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya.

"dan apa kyu? Kau ini kenapa gugup sekali?

"lee sungmin mian ne, tadi sehabis menelpon hyungku handphonemu kulempar karena saking emosinya"

"oh, jadi kau lempar yah? Lempar? MWO kau melempar handphoneku? KYUHYUN PABBO cari handphoneku sekarang juga" pekik sungmin murka

**Kyumin story**

**Summary :**

**Sungmin pergi liburan ke vila milik keluarganya. Tidak sengaja menemukan seorang namja yang sedang sekarat di tepi pantai sungmin pun menolongnya/**"**sungmin yah, nama yang manis"/ **

"**menarik mungkin sedikit bermain-main…/ **

**Tidak taukah sungmin bahwa namja yang ditolongnya adalah iblis yang akan mengacaukan hari-harinya terutama liburan indahnya. **

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Lee hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (yeoja**

**Tan Hangeng a.k.a Cho Hangeng (namja)**

**Kim Heechul a.k.a Cho Heechul (yeoja)**

**Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita**

**Rated: T**

**Warning :**

**typo (s) bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, genderswitch (GS)**

**NO BASH NO PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Sebelumnya Qq minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya *bungkuk 90****o**** bareng kyumin*. **

**Qqifannie**

**Happy reading**

**Sungmin vila**

Prang prang~

"BANGUN BANGUN"

Prang prang~

"CEPAT BANGUN PEMALAS!"

teriakan cetar membahana kembali terdengar dalam ruangan tersebut. Tapi sepertinya sang objek teriakan masih betah dengan mimpi indahnya. Lihat saja ia bahkan tidak terusik sedikitpun dengan teriakan dan suarah gaduh yang dihasilkan sang pelaku.

Merasa bosan karena tidak mendapat respon yang berarti sang pelaku kegaduhan-sungmin, segera berlari kedapur. Ia letakan kedua penutup panci yang digunakannya untuk membuat suara-suara tadi. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah ember dan cepat-cepat menyalahkan keran air dan mengisi ember tersebut.

"mari kita lihat apakah sang pangeran tidur masih akan tertidur setelah ini? Kekeke…" guman sungmin

Setelah merasa air diember cukup, ia segera berlari menuju kamar dan

Byurrr

"ya! Lee Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan, kau pikir sekarang ada kebakaran hah?"

"oops! Mian Kyu, aku pikir kau kepanasan jadi kuberikan sedikit air padamu"

tampak tidak ada penyesalan dari sungmin, ia malah menampakan wajah polos pada kyuhyun. Melihat hal itu tiba-tiba ide jail muncul dari pikirannya. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak bisah membalas sungmin.

"kau sengaja eoh! Sebanyak ini kau bilang sedikit? Ah aku tahu pasti kau mau memandikanku iyakan?"

"aniyo, aku tidak-"

"yah aku tahu kau pasti malu jika mengatakannya, seharusnya kau tidak perlu malu pada namjachigumu Minnie chagi" seru kyuhyun memotong perkataan sungmin sambil mengerlingkan sebelah obisidiannya pada sungmin

"MWO! Aku memandikanmu ? sampai kiamatpun aku tidak akan sudih. Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Kau namjachinguku? Ck, dalam mimpimu saja"

"aigoo, Minnie chagiku makin manis saja jika sedang marah. Aku baru tahu jika kau berharap aku mamimpikanmu dalam tidurku"

Blush

wajah sungmin langsung memanas, ia sudah menahan kemarahannya sejak eommanya membangunkannya pagi-pagi dengan cara yang bisa dikatakan tidak elit. Dan bermaksud melampiaskan dengan mengerjai kyuhyun, tapi malah ia yang di kerjai oleh kyuhyun. Ia yakin pasti wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat masak. Apalagi ditambah dengan pujian yang kyuhyun layangkan padanya.

Melihat wajah memerah sungmin, kyuhyun semakin semangat melancarkan aksinya menggoda sungmin. Segera ia lepaskan kaosnya dengan gerakan slow montion

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pabbo? Jika ingin mengganti bajumu itu, pergilah ke kamar mandi itu" pekik sungmin sambil menutup onyxnya. Telunjuknya diarahkan pada kyuhyun dan kemudaian berganti arah ke kamar mandi. Dan secepat kilat sungmin berali meninggalkan kyuhyun dan kamar tersebut

"Andwae eomma~ appa~" pekik sungmin frustasi matanya yang suci ternodai oleh kyuhyun

"Waeyo Minnie chagi? Bukankah kau sudah sering melihat tubuh bagian atasku? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu" seru kyuhyun sengaja meninggikan suaranya agar sungmin yang telah berlari keluar kamar dapat mendengar suaranya. "Jika kau mau akan ku perlihatkan semuanya" lanjutnya lagi

"shiro! tutup mulutmu kyuhyun pabbo, jika tidak aku akan menendangmu keluar dari vila ini"

….

…

..

.

**Lee house**

"kangin aku ingin bertemu Minnie" rengek jungsoo-eomma sungmin atau yang biasa disapa leeteuk, ia bergelayut manja dilengan suaminya-kangin. Berharap sang suami mengabulkan permintaannya.

"tapi teukkie, Minnie pasti akan marah jika kau pergi menemuinya sekarang" seru kangin memberikan pengertian pada leeteuk dengan suara lembut kas dirinya.

"tapi yeobo ini sudah lima hari Minnie berlibur di vila. Aku khawatir padanya, kau tahukan Minnie itu sangat ceroboh"

"ne aku tahu, tapi bukankah perjanjiannya kau tidak boleh menjenguknya selama liburan hmm?"

"yeobo kau taukan bagaimana sungmin? Anak itu pasti sudah lupa tentang perjanjian itu" bujuk leeteuk tak kehabisan akal. Oh ayolah ia sudah sangat merindukan putri kecilnya itu

"baiklah kita akan menjenguknya, tapi tidak hari ini arra?"

"ne arraso, kau yang tebaik yeobo" suaminya ini memang yang terbaik sedunia

….

…

..

.

**Sungmin vila**

Kyuhyun sedari tadi mondar-mandir bagaikan setrika rusak. Ia mengunakan sebuah ikat kepala beserta celemek berwarna pink dengan motif kelinci, dan jangan lupakan seember air lengkap dengan alat pel berada digenggamannya.

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya, demi apa pula ia harus menggunakan ini? kyuhyun adalah namja yang mengharamkan apapun yang berwarna pink, sehingga ia selalu menghindari warna itu. Tapi lihatlah sekarang ia malah memakai celemek berwarna pink, dan yang benar saja sungmin itu ? Dirumahnya saja tidak ada yang membiarkannya melakukan apapun dan sekarang sungmin mala menyuruhnya mengepel vila ini sendiri, hallo sendiri kau dengar itu. Bukankah kyuhyun tamu divila ini dan dimana-mana tamu diperlakukan istimewa, bukannya dijadikan pembantu apalagi ia baru sembuh.

Akhirnya setelah satu jam acara mari mengepel vila sungmin selesai juga. Segerah kyuhyun rebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa panjang disampingnya yang berada di ruangan TV. Ia lelah sangat sangat lelah, dipejamkan matanya untuk tidur sejenak guna melepaskan lelahnya. Tidak dipedulikannya pelu yang mebasahi kaosnya. Hanya satu tujuannya saat ini yaitu tidur

Sungmin yang sedari tadi berada didapur menyadari tidak ada keributan-keributan kecil dari arah kyuhyun, segera melongokan kepalanya guna mencari keberadaan kyuhyun. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang TV dan didapatinya kyuhyun yang sedang tidur pulas disofa. "apa aku terlalu menyiksanya?" Tanya sungmin yang tentu tidak akan mendapat sahutan dari kyuhyun. Setelahnya sungmin kembali kedapur dan melanjutkan acara masaknya yang sempat tertunda.

Satu jam kemudian sungmin telah menyelesaikan masakannya bahkan ia telah berganti pakian. Segera ia menuju sofa tempat kyuhyun dan membangunkannya.

"kau ini kerjanya tidur terus, cepat bangun" ucap sungmin sambil tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggoyangkan tubuh kyuhyun. "jika kau tidak bangun akanku siram lagi"

"…"

"ya!"

"aku lelah minnie"

"ya! Kau ini sejak kemarin memanggilku Minnie terus. Berhentilah memanggilku Minnie dan cepat bangun"

"wae? Bukankah panggilan itu sangat manis untukmu"

"anio, hanya keluarga dan sahabat baikku yang boleh memanggilku Minnie"

"baikla aku akan memangilmu ming. Kedengarannya itu lebih cocok untuk malaikat cantik sepertimu"

Blush

Wajah sungmin memerah, kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli 'aigoo mudah sekali membuat wajahnya memerah' batin kyuhyun,

"ya! Kyuhyun pabbo hilangkan kebiasaan menggodamu itu"

"wae? Apa kau takut aku menggoda yeoja lain Minnie chagi? Oops maksudku ming" Tanya kyuhyun

"sudah cepat bangun dan rapikan penampilanmu itu, uhh kau ini bau keringat" ucap sungmin sambil menutup hidungnya "Kau pakai saja pakaian yang ada dikamar adikku, ingat jangan lama aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang" sambung sungmin.

Mendengar makan siang kyuhyun dengan senang hati melesat ke kamar adik sungmin dan cepat-cepat membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa menit ia sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan ia gunakan akhirnya kyuhyun menjatuhkan pilihannya dan langsung memakainya. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya menghampiri sungmin.

"kau lama sekali, aku sampai mati kelaparan menunggumu"

"wah aku tersanjung kau menungguku, kau tahu jika seperti ini aku merasa kita seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang berbulan madu" seru kyuhyun dengan diiringi senyuman

"ck, aku tidak akan sudih menjadi istrimu kalo begitu, namja pemalas dan perayu sepertimu sangat jauh dari tipe suami idealku"

"…"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut kyuhyun tidak membalas ucapannya, biasa kyuhyun akan melontarkan jawaban-jawaban yang akan membuat pipinya merona sakaligus sebal. Karena penasaran sungmin segera membalikan wajahnya kearah kyuhyun. dan voila kyuhyun sedang duduk manis di tempatnya menampilkan senyum lima jari miliknya sambil memegangang piringnya yang diarahkan kesungmin. Dan dengan reflex sungmin mengambil piring tersebut guna menyendokan makanan kedalam piring kyuhyun.

"Ming nasinya jangan terlalu banyak"

"ne"

"aku mau kimci"

"ne"

"aku mau daging"

"ne"

"ah tidak jangan yang itu aku tidak suka Ming"

"ne"

"aku juga ma-"

"ya! Kau pikir aku pelayanmu? Ambil makananmu sendiri kau seperti bayi besar saja"

"aku bayi besar?" Tanya kyuhyun pada sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya

"ne"

"apa kau yakin?"

"ne"

"aku bayi besar tampan yang kau sukai"

"ne, kau bayi besar tampan yang aku suk-, ya! Kau berhenti membuatku bingung dan terjebak dengan pertanyaan anehmu itu"

"bwahahahahahaha kau lucu sekali ming" tawa kyuhyun

Ckit…

Brak

Bug

Kyuhyun jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya dengan sangat teramat tidak elitnya. Akibat ia terlalu semagat menertawakan sungmin.

"mmmmmmptttt Bwahahahahahaha bagaimana tuan kyuhyun yang terhormat? Apa kau merasa sakit? Ah aku yakin tidak iyakan kyu?"

**Skip**

Bagitu mereka selesai makan, mencuci piring dan melakukan beberapa pekerjaan lainnya. Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi kepasar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, mengingat stok bahan makanan didapurnya yang sudah menipis. Dan kyuhyun dengan semangat 45 menawarkan diri untuk menemani sungmin. Mereka pergi dengan diantar oleh Go ajjhusi menggunakan mobil pik up.

"ming untuk apa sepeda-sepeda itu" Tanya kyuhyun ketika ia melihat sungmin menaikan sepeda yang dibantu oleh go Ajjushi.

"oh ini? sepeda ini nanti akan sangat dibutuhkan, sudahlah cepat naik"

Kyuhyun bermaksud membuka pintu mobil namun di tahan oleh sungmin.

"kau duduklah dibelakang"

"tapi ming"

"duduk dibelakang atau tetap dirumah?"

"baiklah baiklah ming chagi anything for you"

Setela melakukan perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil selama 15 menit akhirnya sungmin, kyuhyun dan go ajjushi tiba ditempat tujuan mereka Maeil Olle Market yang merupakan pasar tradisional di Seogwipo tepatnya dijalan Olle yang merupakan jalan utama jeju. Maeil Olle Market sendiri dulunya adalah pasar yang dibuka hanya hari-hari tertentu saja, tapi karena kawasan tersebut berpotensi sebagai lahan bisnis kususnya pasar tradisional. Maka, pemerintah meresmikan Maeil Olle Market menjadi pasar yang dibuka setiap harinya.

Disana mereka membeli banyak makanan salah satunya yaitu kimchi dan ikan asin. Kyuhyun yang tadinya berencana untuk membeli mie instan sebanyak mungkin jadi mengurungkan niatnya mengingat ia tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun. Mengambil uangnya di ATM? Itu sangat tidak mungkin dan kyuhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko. Orang tuanya pasti langsung menemukan keberadaannya dan menyeretnya pulang. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan sungmin sebelum ia membalas orang yang telah mencelakainya. yah walau kyuhyun sedikit berterima kasih juga karena hal tersebut ia jadi bisah mengenal sungmin.

Disepanjang jalan dan stan-stan yang kyuhyun dan sungmin lewati selalu saja ada bisik-bisik atau godaan-godaan dari ajumma-ajumma penjual yang berpikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Seperti sekarang, sungmin yang sedang membeli kue beras disebuah stan.

"aigoo kalian berdua pasangan yang sangat serasi"

"anio ajumma kami buk-"

"gomawa ajumma" ucap kyuhyun memotong kalimat sungmin, tangannya yang bebas dari kantong belanjaan segera melesat kearah pinggang ramping sungmin dan tidak lupa ia menampakan senyum lima jarinya.

"ish kyu lepaskan" seru sungmin yang merasa risih dengan tangan kyuhyun yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya.

"ming chagi kau tidak perlu malu, mian ajumma yeojachinguku ini memang pemalu "

"aigoo kalian berdua sangat manis, sama seperti aku waktu mudah dulu. Baiklah aku akan memberikan kalian tambahan kue beras"

"gomawo ajumma, annyeong ajumma" jawab sungmin yang langsung membayar dan mengambil bungkusan kue beras pemberian ajumma tersebut. Segerah ia langkahkan kakinya tidak lupa ia menyeret kyuhyun untuk segera keluar menuju parkiran Maeil Olle Market. 'uhh kyuhyun pabbo! Apa-apaan dia itu? Membuatku malu saja'

Sementara diparkiran Go ajjushi telah menunggu mereka berdua. Sepeda yang tadinya berada di bak mobil pikup telah bertengger dengan manis di samping pikup tersebut.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun yang telah tiba, segerah menyerahkan belanjaan mereka kepada Go ajjushi.

"ajjushi deluan saja, aku dan kyuhyun akan pulang dengan bersepeda"

"MWO! ANDWAE!"

"waeyo kyu? Kita hanya bersepeda bukannya akan mati, lagipula sepeda itu sangat bagus untuk kesehatan"

"shirro! Sudah cukup kau menyiksaku dengan mengepel lantai, aku tidak mau bersepeda" seru kyuhyun sambil meringis

"tidak ada penolakan kyu, tapi jika kau mau kau boleh pulang dengan berjalan kaki"

"tapi ming aku ini sangat benci berkeringat"

"ck kau ini sebenarnya NAMJA atau YEOJA?" Tanya sungmin sambil menekankan kedua kata tersebut

"tentu saja aku ini namja"

"kalu begitu buktikan"

"baikalah" jawab kyuhyun santai, segera ia melepas ikat pinggangnya. Setelah ikat pinggangnya berhasil dilepasnya, kyuhyun segera beralih kearah kancing celananya dan….

"KYUHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? DASAR PERVERT, arrrgggg" teriak sungmin syok, ia memandang ke area sekitarnya tidak ada orang sama sekali. 'untung saja' batinnya, jika begini terus lama-lama ia bisah segera masuk rumah sakit jiwa, gila akan tingka laku kyuhyun. Tapi jika ia masuk rumah sakit jiwa ia rasa itu lebih baik dari pada harus menghadapi tingkah aneh kyuhyun. Dan sungmin rasa otak kyuhyun telah tertukar dengan makluk berotak pervert waktu ia terdampar beberapa hari yang lalu.

"tentu saja membuktikan padamu ming, bahwa aku ini namja tulen" jawab kyuhyun sok polos, tapi dalam hatinya ia tertawa akan tingkah sungmin, 'kau sungguh menggemaskan ming, oh god sepertinya aku akan sulit melepaskannya' seruan batin kyuhyun

"sudah cukup kyu, terserah kau saja mau ikut atau tidak" Seru sungmin mulai menetralkan kesyokkannya akan tingkah aneh bin ajiab kyuhyun

Sungmin segerah mengkayuh sepedanya meninggalkan area parkiran beserta kyuhyun dan Go ajjushi yang sedari tadi menonton secara live akan kemesraan sungmin dan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang telah menyadari sungmin telah meninggalkannya terpaksa mengambil sepeda di sampingnya dan segera mengejar sungmin. Go ajjushi yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisah tersenyum.

"dasar anak mudah jaman sekarang" gumamnya sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya akan tingkah sepasang anak mudah tersebut. Segerah ia masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin dan melesat mengikuti jejak sungmin dan kyuhyun.

Tampa mereka sadari ada dua orang namja berpakaian serba hitam yang mengintai mereka sedari tadi di arah yang berbeda-beda.

"yeoboseyo sajangnim"

"…"

"ne aku sudah menemukannya, sepertinya ia ditolong oleh seorang yeoja. Selain itu aku melihat anak buah adik anda. Sepertinya orang tersebut juga mengintainya"

"…"

"ne aku mengerti"

Sementara diseberang

"ne aku sudah menemukannya, tenang saja ia masih aman sekarang"

"apa kau yakin?"

"ne wonnie ah, aku yakin itu tapi-"

"tapi kenapa shindong hyung?" kau jangan membuatku khawatir

"sepertinya itu tidak akan bertahan lama, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat orang suruhan hyungmu yang juga sedang mengintai kyuhyun"

"MWO! Ya kau jangan becanda hyung?" seruan dari line seberang dengan frustasi

"untuk apa aku bercanda wonnie ah, oke aku tutup dulu teleponnya?"

**Skip **

"Ming apa masih jauh? Aku sudah lelah mengayuh" Tanya kyuhyun ia sudah tidak kuat mengayuh sepeda miliknya, pelu sudah menetes sedari tadi.

"anio, sedikit lagi kita sudah sampai"

"tapi Ming, itu jawaban sama yang kau berikan padaku 5 menit yang lalu"

"dan itu juga pertanyaan sama yang kau ajukan padaku 5 menit yang lalu kyu"

"bisahkah kita istirahat sebentar ming? Aku sangat lelah ini bahkan sudah 15 menit kita mengkayuh"

"semangatlah kyu sebentar lagi kita sampai" seru sungmin dengan semangat tidak lupa ia menampilkan senyuman manisnya, ia segera menengokan wajahnya kebelakang karena kyuhyun berada dibelakannya.

"tap-" uacapan kyuhyun jadi terhenti ketika ia melihat sungmin yang begitu semangat. 'anak ini memang harus kuakui ia sangat istimewah, hanya dengan melihat senyumnya saja lelahku jadi menguap entah kemana' batin kyuhyun. "oke ming chagi" seru kyuhyun mulai semangat.

Setelah 25 menit mengkayuh dari pasar akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah pantai dengan pemandangan laut yang sangat indah. Tempat tersebut seperti tidak tersentuh oleh tangan manusia, begitu alami dan sangat mempesona

"indah bukan?" Tanya sungmin, matanya terpejam ia tampak menikmati semilir angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya. Langit tampak dihiasi langit sore yang berwarna kemerahan tanda sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam dengan sukses menempati posisinya.

Merasa lama mendapatkan jawaban dari kyuhyun, Sungmin membuka matanya dipandangnya wajah kyuhyun yang bermandikan warna kemerahan dari langit. Rambutnya bergerak sesuai irama semilir angin berhembus. Tidak ada wajah pervert, penggoda atau ekspresi jail di disana. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi alami akan keindahan dari anugerah sang pencipta dan jujur sungmin menyukai itu. Tepatnya ia terpesona dengan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

"ne" jawab kyuhyun kemudian berbalik menghadap sungmin. "saranghae" ucap kyuhyun lagi nyaris seperti bisikan

"ne?"

"a anio ming" jawab kyuhyun mulai salah tingkah 'sial apa tadi yang barusan kukatakan?' batinnya merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu

"tapi kyu, tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu"

"mungkin kau salah dengar lee sungmin, aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun"

"benarkah?" seru sungmin kecewa 'apa mungkin cuma aku yang merasakannya?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang tidak mungkin didengar oleh kyuhyun.

"ming" Panggil kyuhyun, membuyarkan lamunan sungmin

"ne"

"kenapa kau menolongku waktu itu?"

"itu karena aku adalah gadis yang baik dan tidak sombong" jawab sungmin sambil beraegyeo

"ck kau ini, aku serius ming"

"aku juga serius kyu, kau sendiri kenapa bisah terdampar ditempatku dengan banyak luka begitu?"

"oh itu, aku sedang berlibur di jeju dan terjadi kecelakaan kecil, aku terjatu dilaut dan voila…. Aku terdampar ditempatmu"

"kecelakaan kecil kau bilang, itu tidak mungkin kyu. Kau bahkan-"

"sudahlah ming, ayo kita pulang"

"ya! Kau selalu saja memotong ucapanku kyuhyun pabbo" seru sungmin yang mulai berjalan mengikuti kyuhyun dari belakang.

….

…

..

.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Suara langkah kaki menggema disebuah gank sempit. Terlihat tiga namja mengejar dua orang yang sedari tadi berlari guna menyelematkan nyawa mereka dari amukan kemarahan tiga namja tersebut.

"Ya! Berhenti kalian" seru salah satu dari tiga namja tersebut. Ia sunggu merutuki dua orang yang dikejarnya bersama kawanannnya. Kenapa mereka tidak berhenti saja? Toh mereka lari dan bersembunyi dimanapun pasti akan tertangkap juga

"ya! Kalian aku bilang berhenti" serunya lagi

"bagaimana ini chagi? Mereka tetap tidak mau menyerah, aku takut"

"tenanglah seohyun baby, mereka tidak akan bisah menangkap kita" serunya kepada sorang yeoja yang berlari bersamanya yang diketahui sebagai seohyun. "cepat sembunyi disitu" serunya lagi ketika ia menemukan sebuah tempat persembunyian. Tampa menunggu perintah dua kali dari sang namja ia segera berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

"sial lari kemana merekah?"

"sudahlah aku lelah hyung, kali ini kita biarkan saja mereka lolos tapi selanjutnya tidak akan aku biarkan" seru yang lainnya

"yah kau benar hyung, aku juga sangat lelah"

"baiklah kita biarkan mereka lolos untuk kali ini saja, ayo aku ingin istirahat"

Setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjau meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"seohyun baby sepertinya aku harus menamui sungmin"

"MWO! Andwae kau tidak boleh kembali padanya"

"hei aku tidak bilang ingin kembali padanya bukan? Tenang saja aku hanya ingin menguras uangnya lagi kemudian pergi secepatnya"

"baiklah, terserah kau saja"

**Tbc**

Jeng….jeng… Qq kembali dengan membawa chap 4… apakah ada yang menunggu chap 4 ini chingudeul ? pastinya ada dong hehehe ^_^ *aneh ya? nanya sendiri malah jawab sendiri*

Sebenarnya Qq agak ragu untuk mengupdate chap 4 ini -_-…Qq harap chap 4 ini tidak mengecewakan chingudeul yah~

Untuk repiunya sudah Qq baca semuanya…. Bahkan Qq mondar-mandir buka ffn tuk baca repiuannya chingudeul sampe beberapa. Ampe senyum-senyum sendiri ^_^ Qq senang banget karena mendapat respon yang baik dari chingudeul….saranghae :*

Oke,…. Gomawo buat yang sudah merepiu, memfavoritkan, memfollow, n gomawo juga untuk para sider ^_^…jeongmal gomawo karena sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF gaje bin ajaib milik Qq ini….

**Big thanks**

**whey.K****, ****dewi. ****. ****HitaManis****, **** .1272****, ****abilhikmah****, Guest, ****adhe kyumin 137****, ****prfvckgyu****, ****Heldamagnae****, Cho Jisun, hanna, ratu kyuhae, SazkiaSiwonestELF, Ria**

mian kali ini Qq tidak bisah membalas review chingudeul satu persatu -_- sebagi gantinya ni Qq kasih hadiah kiss dari sungmin oppa

Chu

Sungmin: selesai membaca FF ini jangan lupa review yah ^_~

Kyuhyun: ne, kalo tidak review sungmin akan kuculik *smirk*

Qq : yah kyuhyun oppa, kalo kayak gtu mah KMS bukannya takut tapi malah happy -_-

Sungmin: ne, kyuhyun itu memang Pabbo

Kyuhyun: MWO!

Tuh sungmin oppa udah minta reviewnya kyuhyun oppa juga, jadi chingudeul bisahkah setelah membaca kalian meluangkan waktu sekali lagi untuk mereview? Ahh Qq yakin pasti bisah, iyakan ? *Bow ^_^

**Qqifannie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cerita sebelumnya….**

"seohyun baby sepertinya aku harus menamui sungmin"

"MWO! Andwae kau tidak boleh kembali padanya"

"hei aku tidak bilang ingin kembali padanya bukan? Tenang saja aku hanya ingin menguras uangnya lagi kemudian pergi secepatnya"

"baiklah, terserah kau saja"

**Kyumin story**

**Summary :**

**Sungmin pergi liburan ke vila milik keluarganya. Tidak sengaja menemukan seorang namja yang sedang sekarat di tepi pantai sungmin pun menolongnya/**"**sungmin yah, nama yang manis"/ **

"**menarik mungkin sedikit bermain-main…/ **

**Tidak taukah sungmin bahwa namja yang ditolongnya adalah iblis yang akan mengacaukan hari-harinya terutama liburan indahnya. **

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Lee hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (yeoja**

**Tan Hangeng a.k.a Cho Hangeng (namja)**

**Kim Heechul a.k.a Cho Heechul (yeoja)**

**Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita**

**Pair :**

**KyuMin, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Hanchul, Sibum/Wonkyu, Kaisoo, 2Min, Yoosu**

**Rated: T**

**Warning :**

**typo (s) bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, genderswitch (GS)**

**NO BASH NO PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Sebelumnya Qq minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya *bungkuk 90****o**** bareng kyumin*. **

**Qqifannie**

**Happy reading**

"ming berikan aku ponselmu" seru kyuhyun sambil mengekori sungmin yang berjalan menuju ruang TV.

"tidak akan kyu, kau hampir membuat ponselku masuk tempat servis. Dan berhenti mengekoriku seperti anak anjing yang malang"

"tidak akan ku ulangi lagi ming, ini sangat penting jadi cepat berikan ponselmu" tidak dihiraukannya ucapan sungmin yang mengatainya. Sekarang yang terpenting baginya adalah mendapatkan benda canggih persegi yang ada digenggaman sungmin.

"hei kyu, apa kau tidak lelah mengekoriku? Aku saja lelah. dan apa itu? Caramu saja memaksa sekali"

Sejak mereka tiba di villa, kyuhyun meminta lebih tepatnya memaksa sungmin untuk memberikan ponselnya pada kyuhyun.

"anio" jawab kyuhyun tegas

"baiklah akan kuberikan ponsel ini tapi-" sungmin menggantung kalimatnya kamudian berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang kyuhyun tidak tahu. Tidak lama kemudian sungmin keluar dengan membawah sebuah kostum maid perpaduan warna hitam dan putih lengkap dengan wig panjang berwarna soft pink ditangannya.

"tapi apa?" Tanya kyuhyun balik mengulangi kalimat sungmin. Hatinya sudah tidak tenang melihat apa yang ada ditangan sungmin. 'jangan bila ia bermaksud menyuruhku mengepel lagi dengan kostum laknat itu. Lihat saja warnahnya'

"aku ingin sekali melihatmu mengenakan ini kyu" seru sungmin memasang wajah polos sambil beraegyeo didepan kyuhyun tidak lupa ia bingkai wajah polosnya dengan senyuman malaikat andalannya. tidak tahukah kyuhyun dalah hati sungmin bersorak ria.

'hihihi aku tidak sabar melihatnya… dia bahkan tidak mngeluarkan suara berisiknya lagi' itulah isi hati sungmin

"MWO!" walupun kyuhyun tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres tetap saja ia tidak bisah menampik rasa syoknya.

"aku NAMJA ming bukan YEOJA jadi-jadian" lanjut kyuhyun masih dengan syoknya.

"terserah kau, mau ponsel ini dan tetap menginjakan kaki di vila ini atau tidak?"

"ya! Apa-apaan itu, kau berniat mengusirku eoh?"

"anio kyu, aku hanya memberikan penawaran"

"ck, penawaran macam apa itu, dilihat darimanapun aku pihak yang dirugikan. Sebuah penawaran itu seharusnya menguntungkan bagi keduanya" apa-apaan sungmin ini, apa dia berniat membalasnya

"baiklah terserah kau saja kyu, aku lelah dan ingin istirahat. Jika kau lapar masak saja semua bahan ada didapur"

"ya! Lee sungmin aku lapar dan ini sudah hampir waktunya untuk makan malam. Istri macam apa kau itu tega membiarkan suaminya kelaparan?" teriak kyuhyun

"kau bukan tinggal dihotel kyu, kau itu Cuma numpang disini jadi buatlah makananmu sendiri. Sejak kapan kita menikah?" jawab sungmin yang sudah masuk kekamarnya tidak lupa ia memberikan smirk yang dapat dilihat oleh kyuhyun dengan sangat jelas. Ck sengaja eoh!

Sial kyuhyun sudah sangat lapar dan sungmin malah tidak mau memasak untuknya. Ditambah lagi ia harus segera menghubungi donghae untuk menanyakan perihal informasi yang diinginkannya mengenai choi siwon yang sudah membuatnya hampir mati

**Flashback**

**Heavichi hotel jeju**

Kyuhyun baru saja sampai dikamarnya 302, direbahkan tubuh lelahnya di bed king size yang tepat berhadapan dengan pemandangan laut jeju. Dipejamkan matanya sembari indra penciumannya sesekali menyesap aroma terapi yang menguar dalam kamar itu. Menjadi seorang cho kyuhyun pewaris dari cho corp otomatis membuatnya menjadi pemilik dariHeavichi Hotel Jeju yang merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak hotel cho corp. sehingga ia bebas memilih kamar manapun termasuk pelayanan yang terbaik. Lihatlah bahkan kamarnya dicat dengan warna biru kesukaannya. Tentu saja semua itu atas perintah cho kyuhyun sendiri.

Drrrr drrrtttt

Getaran handphone membuyarkan konsentrasinya, diambilnya handphone yang bergetar di dalam saku celana jeansnya. Dengan cepat jari-jarinya menekan layar yang bertuliskan **accept **tampa melihat id sang penelpon.

"yeoboseyo, aku sedang lelah bisahkan hubungi aku nanti saja hae hyung" jawab kyuhyun malas, bermaksud memutuskan kontak tersebut. Namun suara seseorang menginstrupsi kyuhyun

"bisahkah kita bertemu? Aku dengar dari donghae kau ada dijeju"

"mianhae siwon ssi, aku sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu" sial ia pikir yang menghubunginya adalah donghae ternyata mala choi siwon.

"tapi kyu bukannya kau ke jeju untuk berlibur dan tidak ada urusan pekerjaan sama sekali?"

"wah…. Hebat sekali kau. Apa kau menyuruh orang untuk memataiku" tuduh kyuhyun

"mian kyu, aku tidak bermaksud menyuruh orang untuk memataimu. Hanya saja ka-"

"sudahlah aku lelah dan ingin istirahat" setelah berbicara kyuhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan begitu saja tampa peduli dengan perasaan siwon yang meneleponnya. Dan melemparnya ke bed king size miliknya dengan kasar dan kembali memejamkan matanya

Drtttt drtttt

Getaran ponsel kembali mengusik kyuhyun

"apa dia tidak bosan diacuhkan terus?" Tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, diambilnya ponsel miliknya lagi berniat menonaktifkan ponsel tersebut. Namun kemudian diurungkan niatnya ketika mengetahui ada pesan masuk.

**1 new message**

**Siwon hyung**

Karena penasaran akhirnya kyuhyun membuka pesan tersebut.

**From: siwon hyung**

**Datanglah ke pantai di jembatan seogwipo park dekat pantai jam 5 sore aku ingin bicara**

**Kumohon kali ini kau datang kyu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.**

**Jaebal kyu aku akan segera ke Amerika.**

**Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang**

"ck, aku harap kau memenuhi perkataanmu choi siwon" decak kyuhyun, ia memandang arloji yang bertengger manis di lengannya. Waktu menunjukan 03.50 PM masih banyak waktu untuknya bergegas ketempat yang dimaksud oleh siwon. Segera kyuhyun mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

Disepanjang lorong menuju parkiran banyak tatapan kagum yang dilayangkan oleh para yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus uke tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh kyuhyun. Tentu saja bukannkah itu sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Tampan, kaya, jenius, pewaris tunggal cho coorp dan semua yang diinginkan wanita ada padanya.

Setelah tiba ditempat parkir yang memang telah disediakan khusus untuknya. Kyuhyun langsung melesatkan lamborgini veneno miliknya. Maninggalkan gedungHeavichi Hotel Jeju.

Sudah 20 menit kyuhyun melajukan lamborgini veneno miliknya membela jalanan jeju, dan dari 5 menit yang lalu ponselnya terus saja bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Diliriknya ponsel tersebut.

**Incoming call**

**Siwon hyung**

Dengan cepat kyuhyun menyambar ponselnya dan menekan layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan.

**reject**

Drrrtttttt ddrrrrrttttttt

**Incoming call**

**Siwon hyung**

Kembali ponselnya bergetar dengan id siwon sebagai tersangka pemanggilan tersebut. Merasa bosan akhirnya kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya.

"aishh apa-apaan dia, apa dia tidak diajarkan cara menunggu orang eoh?" decaknya

*Aigoo kyu, kau membencinya tapi mengapa idnya di ponselmu siwon hyung? Kenapa bukan si choi brengsek?*

Fokusnya kembali diarahkan kedepan melesatkan lamborgini veneno miliknya yang berbaur dengan mobil lainnya di jalanan pulau jeju menuju seogwipo yang berada di bagian selatan jeju. Sesekali diliriknya GPS yang berfungsi sebagai penuntun untuknya menunjukan jalan ke tempat tujuannya saat ini.

Begitu tiba ditempat tujuannya kyuhyun segera memarkirkan lamborgini venenonya, ia berjalan dengan santai mengelilingi taman tersebut.

Untuk sebuah taman, tempat ini cukup asri dan menenangkan bagi pengunjungnya. Pohon rindang yang tertata rapi dan berjejer disepanjang jalan, bunga-bunga dengan beberapa jenis dan warna yang tidak lupa menghias taman tersebut dan memberikan aroma tersendiri, udaranya juga sangat menyejukan, bangku taman berdiri dengan manis di beberapa bagian taman dan jangan lupakan pemandangan lautnya yang sangat mempesona. Pantas saja taman ini menjadi salah satu tempat favorite para pengunjung baik itu para wisatawan dari luar negri ataupun dari dalam negri yang berkunjung di jeju, seogwipo.

Tapi….

Kyuhyun berdecak, hampir sejam ia habiskan waktunya dalam perjalanan menuju seogwipo park. dan apa ini? taman ini sangat sepi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"ck, apa dia berniat mengerjaiku?" decak kyuhyun lagi

Kyuhyun berniat menghubungi seseorang namun ketika ia merogoh saku celana jeans yang dipakainya ia tidak mendapat ponsel miliknya. Diperiksanya lagi di saku jaketnya namun nihil.

"aigoo cho kyuhyun bukankah tadi kau menaruhnya di dasbord" seru kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Bugkk

Seseorang yang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba datang dan menghajar kyuhyun dari belakang. Beruntung kyuhyun memiliki keseimbangan dan reflex yang bagus sehingga ia dapat menghindar dari pukulan yang mengarah ke kepalanya.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Kyuhyun menghitung jumlah orang yang berada dihadapannya, "ck bermain keroyokan eoh?" decaknya

Dilihat dari postur tubuh ketiga orang tersebut yang berotot, tinggi, tegap dan beberapa luka di wajah, tangan dan mungkin dibeberapa bagian lagi serta tato yang tidak kyuhyun tahu bergambar apa itu, dapat dipastikan ia akan kewalahan melawan mereka. Yah walaupun ia menguasai taekwondo yang diajarkan siwon padanya tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan cukup untuk melawan mereka yang tentu saja sudah pasti sangat profesional dalam hal menghajar orang. Mengingat ia sangat lelah ketika mengendarai venenonya dan bertambah lelah lagi dengan perjalanan hampir satu jam yang dihabiskannya untuk menuju seogwipo park.

Tapi kyuhyun tidak akan takut. Ini bukanlah hal baru baginya dan ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan ini. paling mereka hanya orang-orang yang telah kekurangan uang dan berminat menculiknya kemudian meminta tebusan pada orang tuanya. Atau ada pebisnis yang menawarkan kerjasama dengan appahnya namun ditolak atau mungkin musuh appahnya yang ingin menghancurkan Cho Corp.

"ingin bermain-main tuan-tuan?" Tanya kyuhyun stay cool tanpa memasang raut takut diwajahnya. Satu tangan miliknya ia sisipkan disaku celananya.

"bocah sepertimu cukup tenang juga dengan situasi seperti ini" seru salah seorang dari ketiga kawanan tersebut yang bernama yoojon.

"apa aku harus menangis dan memohon sambil berlutut agar tidak menyakitiku? Ck kau bercanda" ucap kyuhyun dengan santainya "baiklah… ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, tentu kalian tahu aku adalah orang yang sangat sibuk" lanjut kyuhyun

Bugk

Satu tendangan kyuhyun layangkan dengan cepat keperut salah seorang dari kawanan tersebut. Dan tidak butuh lama untuk orang itu tumbang di depan kyuhyun.

"daejon ah" seru yoojon pada temannya yang diketahui bernama daejon yang telah tumbang akibat tendangan kyuhyun.

"ck mengecawakan" seru kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek

"kau! Tidak akan aku lepasakan, jungwo cepat bereskan, tuan choi akan marah jika kita berlama-lama"

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali dari yoojon yang merupakan ketua diantara mereka bertiga, jungwo yang disebut namanya segera mengikuti yoojon menyerang kyuhyun.

Awalnya kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah menangkis setiap serangan dan memberikan bogem mentah pada lawannya tapi lama-kelamaan kyuhyun mulai kehilangan kontrolnya sehingga ia mendapat pukulan gratis dari yoojon tepat diarah dadanya.

'sial aku mulai susah bernapas' batin kyuhyun. efek dari pukulan yang tepat mengenai dadanya mulai kyuhyun rasakan

Bugk

Satu pukulan kyuhyun terima lagi

"hei bangunlah tuan sok penting" seru yoojon

Dengan cepat kyuhyun menarik kaki yoojon sehingga ia terjatuh. "cih, kua pikir aku salama itu hm?" smirk kyuhyun, dengan cepat kyuhyun menghajar yoojon, kemudian dibalikan tubuhnya guna menagkis pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh jungwo yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Dan see, kyuhyun dengan santainya menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya dari debu dan kotoran yang menempel pada pakaiannya.

"ck mengecewakan" ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana lamborgini veneno miliknya berada. Seskali ia merutuki dadanya yang sakit dan nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan merupakan tersangka utama yang membuatnya berada disini 'choi siwon'.

Tanpa di sadari oleh kyuhyun sedari tadi ada orang yang telah mengintainya sedari tadi dibalik salah satu pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berkelahi dengan yoojon dan dua orang temannya.

Dor

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga kyuhyun tidak dapat menghindar, punggunya terasa nyeri dengan timah panas yang telah bersarang dengan manis dipunggung miliknya. Dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, tubuhnya terjun bebas dilaut melewati pagar pembatas yang telah rusak.

"ck apa aku akan mati? Pasti nenek sihir itu akan sengang"

**Flashback and**

"baiklah ming" ucap kyuhyun pada akhirnya

Sungmin yang tadinya telah masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan cepat membuka pintu dan menyerahkan kostum maid beserta wig pada kyuhyun.

"aigoo kau pasti akan manis sekali dengan kostum itu… aku akan segera menyiapak makan malam, dan ini ponselnya" ucap sengmin dengan ceria diserahkannya ponsel miliknya kepada kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Óh iya kyu, kau hanya boleh menggunakannya selama lima menit, pulsaku hanya cukup untuk lima menit" lanjut sungmin dengan melambaikan tangannya pada kyuhyun

"ya! Ming kau curang eoh" seru kyuhyun dengan frustasi, bagaimana tidak ia akan menggunakan kostum maid ala jepang dan harus bertampang cute dan pulsa di ponsel sungmin hanya bisa digunakan untuk menelepon lima menit. Namun dengan cepat wajahnya menampakan seriangai yang sangat sulit diartikan.

kyuhyun memasukan nomor donghae dan mendial nomor tersebut namun sebelum mendapatkan jawaban dari donghae, kyuhyun segera memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Drrrttt drrrtttttt

Ponsel sungmin bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk dengan nomor yang sama yang tadi baru dihubunginya.

"yeoboseyo kyu" seru donghae

Gotcha seperti tebakan kyuhyun pasti donghae akan segera menelponnya, bukannkah ia pernah menggunakan ponsel sungmin untuk menghubungi donghae. Dan donghae? Ia pasti mengingat nomor tersebut, mengingat yang menghubunginya adalah kyuhyun.

"bagaimana dengan yang aku minta hae hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun to the poin tanpa menjawab sapaan donghae

"ck kau ini selalu saja, aku ini hyungmu" seru donghae, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingka kyuhyun.

"**kyu jangan lama"**

Donghae yang mendengar suara yeoja dari line seberang langsung mengkerutkan keningnya. Berbagai spekulasi mulai muncul dalam pikirannya, ia berniat bertanya pada kyuhyun namun segera ia urungkan ketika mendengar suara itu lagi

"**kyu apa kau mau nasi goreng kimchi?"**

"**ne, ming" **jawab kyuhyun sembari ponsel yang ada ditangannya ia jauhkan agar donghae tidak mendenar seruannya

"kyuhy-"

"apa yang kau peroleh hyung" Tanya kyuhyun memotong ucapan donghae

"aish kau ini tidak sabaran sekali eoh. lagipula untuk apa aku menyelidiki choi siwon, bukankah kau tahu dengan detail tentang dia?"

"jangan bergurau hyung, kau pikir aku penggemar bodohnya yang tahu semua tentangnya?"

"tapi.. bukankah dari Junior dan Senior Hight School bahkan sampai kita kuliah siwon selalu menempelimu. Bahkan kelian sangat akrab"

"katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali ikan mokpo"

"ya! Apa-apaan itu? Sopanlah sedikit, aku lebih tua darimu evil"

"kalau begitu cepat katakana"

"ne..ne, nama choi siwon anak dari choi minho dan choi taemin, siwon memiliki seorang hyung yang bernam-"

"aku mau informasi mengenai jadwal kegiatannya selama satu minggu ini" potong kyuhyun cepat ketika donghae sedang membacakan profile choi siwon.

"**kyu apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah, bukankah tadi kau bilang sedang lapar" **panggil sungmin yang baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya dan sedang menatanya diatas meja makan.

"wah.. wah ternyata uri kyunnie sedang bersama seorang yeoja eoh" goda donghae, sedari tadi ia ingin menanyakan perihal suara yeoja yang ia dengar dari line seberang-tempat kyuhyun.

"diam kau ikan, jangan mengejekku. Besok temui aku divila keluarga milik lee kangin yang berada di seogwipo. Aku yakin kau pasti tahukan hyung?" ucap kyuhyun dengan menampilkan smirknya.

"MWO! Apa yang kau lakukan divila tuan lee?"

"tentu saja menginap dan menghabiskan liburan tentunya"

"jangan bercanda kyu, apa tadi suara dari putri tuan lee, lee sungmin?"

"ne, wah kau hebat hyung bisah menebak dengan benar" seru kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat riang dan kagum atas keakuratan tebakan donghae.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN, kau mau cari mati eoh? kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanyakan? Demi tuhan cho ia putri dari menteri pertahanan korea selatan bahakan ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan tangan dan kakimu dengan ilmu belah dirinya" seru donghae histeris, oh god apa yang dilakukan evil itu pada purti bungsu tuan lee? Apa kyuhyun sudah bosan hidup?.

"belum hyung, tapi…. Sedang kuusahakan"

"JIKA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU AKU AKAN DENGAN SENANG HATI MENGATAKAN KEBERADAANMU PADA EOMMAMU CHO. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak ingin mendapatkan kemurkahan dari Ratu evil karena tidak mengabarinya bukan?" tadinya suara donghae yang cetar membahan badai halilintar dengan tingkat dua oktaf pelan-pelan mulai menurun

Kyuhyun? Anak itu, apa ia mau cari mati lagi? Lee Kangin menteri pertahanan korea selatan adalah orang yang sangat bijaksana, baik hati dan terkenal akan sifat kedermawanannya, ia memiliki fisik yang tangguh untuk seusianya dan sangat mencintai keluarganya. Tapi ia tidak akan main-main dengan orang yang berani mengusik keluarganya sehingga tidak ada yang berani menyakiti kelaurganya.

Sedangkan istrinya Lee Joongso atau yang biasa dasapa leeteuk yang sebelumnya bermarga Park itu sangat terkenal dengan keanggunannya serta kebaikan hatinya sehingga dijuluki angel without wing oleh masyarakat korea selatan. Dan yang hebatnya adalah ia merupakan putri bungsu dari Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu yang merupakan pemilik dari Park Company yang telah merajai dunia bisnis baik di Asia maupun di Eropa dan jika dibandingkan dengan Cho Corp tentu saja masih kala saing.

Putra tuan Lee sendiri, Lee Jinki adalah Dr. muda berbakat yang telah mengepalai sebuah rumah sakit besar di seoul 'LJ Hospital' yang diambil dari namanya sendiri. namun walaupun begitu banyak yang tidak tahu bahwa ia merupakan anggota FBI dengan name tag Onew dan memiliki posisi penting dalam organisasi tersebut.

Anak kedua tuan Lee, Lee Ryeowook adalah seorang desainer muda berbakat dan memiliki tunangan yang bernama Kim Yesung, anak tunggal dari Kim Jaejong dan Kim Yunho pemilik dari agensi terbesar korea selatan Star Moon Entertaimen atau yang biasa dikenal dengan SM Entertaimen dan telah banyak melahirkan artis-artis berbakat dan terkenal bahkan sampai luar korea selatan.

Sedangakan Lee Sungmin dan Lee Henry. putri dan putra bungsu tuan Lee sengaja tidak diekspos sehingga banyak masryakat yang tidak menegenal mereka berdua. Di kampus sungmin terkenal sebagi anak biasa dan merupakan murid beasiswa di World Universty yang merupakan universitas elit dan tekenal dikorea selatan begitu pula dengan adik laki-lakinya yang sedang mengenyang pendidikan di SM Senior Hight School.

"siapa yang telepon kyu?" Tanya sungmin

"hyungku, aku lapar… selamat makan" seru kyuhyun yang mulai mengunyah nasi goreng kimchi buatan sungmin.

"bagaimana kyu?"

"enak, masakan istriku memang yang tebaik sedunia" goda kyuhyun

"be-benarkah? Gomawo" rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi mulus sungmin yang bagai porselen tanpa cacat akibat pujian yang kyuhyun layangkan padanya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kyuhyun tadi menyebutnya sebagi istrinya

"ne yeobo" gumam kyuhyun

"ne?" Tanya sungmin yang merasa kyuhyun telah mengatakan sesuatu barusan

"anio, hei ming apa masih ada lagi? aku ingin tambah" seru kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ne, ambilah di dapur" jawab sungmin setelah itu mereka makan dalam diam

….

…

..

.

"apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"dari informasi yang di terima, adik anda choi siwon telah menempatkan orang kepercayaannya divila milik menteri pertahanan korea selatan Lee Kangin yang berada di seogwipo"

"apa maksudmu?" tanyanya singkat namun penuh dengan aura tegas seorang pemimpin

"kyuhyun, namja yang anda cari ia diselamatkan oleh Lee Sungmin putri dari Lee Kangin, sajangnim. Selain itu dua orang anak buahku ditemukan babak belur dan pelakunya adalah orang adik anda"

"jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa ia telah mengetahui semuanya dan berniat melindungi namja manja itu?" ucapnya lagi dangan nada datar

"n-ne sajangnim" jawab bawahan tersebut dengan takut-takut. Sungguh ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa tuannya itu telah menyeringai dan menampakan aurah membunuhnya yang terkuar dan menyebar didalam ruangan tersebut.

"tetap pantau namja itu, berikan dia waktu untuk menikmati sisa hidupnya. Setelah itu singkirkan dia. soal adikku biar aku yang mengurus anak bodoh itu"

"ne sajangnim"

….

…

..

.

"pagi eomma… pagi appa…"

"hyukkie bukankan kau sedang libur kuliah chagi? Mengapa pagi-pagi sudah memakai ransel?" Tanya Lee Kyungsoo eomma dari eunhyuk aka Lee hyukjae. Yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa semangkuk sup, yang kemudian diletakannya di meja makan dan segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi dekat sang suami, Lee kai

"apa kau berniat untuk kabur chagi?" pertanyaan dengan nada halus dari sang appa membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya

"ya! Appa aku tidak ada niatan untuk kabur"

"hahahah aigoo anak appa sangat lucu jika memasang ekpresi seperti itu"

"ne aku benar yeobo" seru nyonya Lee membenarkan ucapan suaminya

Dan eunhyuk ia hanya bisah diam menghadapi kedua orang tuanya

"jadi katakana pada appa dan eomma kau ingin pergi kemana dengan tas itu eoh?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"aku akan mengunjungi Minnie, appa"

To be contiue

Adakah yang nenunggu kelanjutan FF aneh bin ajaib ini….?

Hadeuhhhh sebelumnya Qq minta maaf atas keterlambatannya, sebenarnya kalau mau dibilang sibuk tidak juga sih… hanya saja ada satu dan dua hal yang membuat Qq tidak bisah cepat update.

Untuk reviewan chingudeul udah Qq baca semua, tapi mian ne… jik Qq tidak bisah balas satu persatu -_- tapi Qq janji di chap berikutnya akan Qq balas. Gomawo ne atas reviewnya chingdeul

Dan untuk Hannie, adik Qq yang paling cute…. Tuh udah Qq masukin si tofu oppamu

Jangan bosan-bosan review yah chingudeul


	6. Chapter 6

**Cerita sebelumnya**

"pagi eomma… pagi appa…"

"hyukkie bukankan kau sedang libur kuliah chagi? Mengapa pagi-pagi sudah memakai ransel?" Tanya Lee Kyungsoo eomma dari eunhyuk aka Lee hyukjae. Yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa semangkuk sup, yang kemudian diletakannya di meja makan dan segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi dekat sang suami, Lee kai

"apa kau berniat untuk kabur chagi?" pertanyaan dengan nada halus dari sang appa membuatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya

"ya! Appa aku tidak ada niatan untuk kabur"

"hahahah aigoo anak appa sangat lucu jika memasang ekpresi seperti itu"

"ne aku benar yeobo" seru nyonya Lee membenarkan ucapan suaminya

Dan eunhyuk ia hanya bisah diam menghadapi kedua orang tuanya

"jadi katakana pada appa dan eomma kau ingin pergi kemana dengan tas itu eoh?" Tanya Tuan Lee

"aku akan mengunjungi Minnie, appa"

**Kyumin story**

**Summary :**

**Sungmin pergi liburan ke vila milik keluarganya. Tidak sengaja menemukan seorang namja yang sedang sekarat di tepi pantai sungmin pun menolongnya/**"**sungmin yah, nama yang manis"/ **

"**menarik mungkin sedikit bermain-main…/ **

**Tidak taukah sungmin bahwa namja yang ditolongnya adalah iblis yang akan mengacaukan hari-harinya terutama liburan indahnya. **

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Lee hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (yeoja**

**Tan Hangeng a.k.a Cho Hangeng (namja)**

**Kim Heechul a.k.a Cho Heechul (yeoja)**

**Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita**

**Pair :**

**KyuMin, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Hanchul, Sibum/Wonkyu, Kaisoo, 2Min, Yoosu**

**Rated: T**

**Warning :**

**typo (s) bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, genderswitch (GS)**

**NO BASH NO PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Qqifannie**

**Happy reading**

Cahaya matahari menelusuri dan memaksa masuk ke sebuah jendela kecil yang terdapat di sebuah ruangan dengan ukuran yang tidak lebih dari 5x5. Sebuah single bed disamping jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden karena telah disingkap kesamping terkena sinarnya sang mentari yang sedari tadi menampakan wujudnya. Dan menyabar menerangi ruangan itu. Sebuah meja yang juga persis letaknya disamping single bed telah dihuni oleh sebuah kotak music dan beberapa figura dengan potret sebuah keluarga bahagia dan seorang anak yang tersenyum bahagia menghadap ke arah kamera.

Kicauan burung-burung gereja yang bertengger manis di dahan dan ranting-ranting pepohonan terdengar saling bersahutan. Tidak mampu manyaingi lantunan lagu klasik yang terdengar menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Udara sejuk pagi hari yang menguar didalam ruangan tersebut tidak dapat menghilangkan bau menyengat kas obat-obatan.

Disana, diruangan itu seorang wanita duduk dengan diam di pinggir ranjang. Matanya menatap kosong ke subuah meja disampingnya, sembari meulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu. lama ia menatap tanpa niatan berkedip sekalipun. Alih-alih perih yang dirasakan kedua pasang mata coklatnya, tidak membuatnya gentar untuk memutuskan kontak dengan objek tatapannya. Seakan nyawanya bertumpuh pada objek tersebut dan takut objek itu akan di bawah orang.

Tok tok tok

Ceklek

Pintu yang tadinya diketuk terbuka dan seorang perawat dangan pakaiannya yang serba putiih menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu tersebut.

"selamat pagi taem ajumma…. Bagaimana kabar anda?" sedikit berbasa-basi perawat tersebut menyapa ajumma yang sudah dua bulan di rawat olehnya. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju ajumma tersebut tidak lupa ditangannya ia mendekap sebuah papan list seukuran sebuah buku. Merasa tidak mendapat respon perawat tersebut mulai bersuara lagi.

"luhan datang lagi ajumma, dan seperti biasa aku akan mengecek kondisi ajumma, bolehkan?" ucap dan Tanya luhan- perawat- dengan riang

"…"

Lagi ajumma yang dipanggil taem tersebut tidak menjawabnya, yang didapatnya hanyalah tatap kosong wanita yang dipanggilnya ajumma. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak akan membuatnya bosan dan berkecil hati. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dangan acuhan ataupun sikap diam dari sang ajumma. Bukan Xi Luhan namanya jika langsung menyerah dengan semua ini. Bahkan dari yang ia dengar, semuah perawat yang ada di LJ Hospital tempatnya bekerja tidak dapat mendekati sang ajumma barang sedikitpun termasuk para dokter. Pengecualian untuk dirinya dan Oh Sehun tunangannya yang juga bekerja di tempatnya sebagai Dokter.

Luhan memeriksa taem ajumma dengan cekatan, tangan terampilnya sudah biasa dan sangat terlatih. Tidak ada penolakan sedikitpun dari sang pasien sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"yap selesai, sekarang waktunya ajumma sarapan"

"…"

"ajumma tadi siwon oppa menelponku dan ia mengatakan bahwa besok ia akan datang menjenguk ajumma dan membawakan ajumma bunga"

Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas ada perubahan dari raut wajah didepannya. Disana, ada sebuah senyum tipis dan tatapan yang tadinya kosong kini mulai menapakan sinar kehidupan. Yah ia tahu, yang bisah membuat sang ajumma yang telah dianggapnya sebagai eommanya itu tersenyum bahagia dan kembali merasakan arti kehidupan adalah Choi Siwon anaknya.

Sementara itu

Langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang lorong LJ Hospital, suara yang dikeluarkan para penghuni RS yang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing dan beberapa pasien serta kerabat yang datang membesuk seolah terhenti dan tertelan seketika dengan gema langka kaki tersebut.

Dia, anak sulung dari keluarga choi pemilik dari langka kaki tersebut berjalan dengan angkuh. Wajahnya tidak menempakan ekspresi apapun 'datar' bahkan pandangannya lurus dan tajam sehingga memebuat mereka yang berjalan berpas-pasan dengannya menjadi takut. Jika saja ada seulas senyum yang membingkai wajahnya mungkin semua yeoja disekitarnya akan dengan senang hati menawarkan cinta dan hati mereka padanya.

"cih menjijikan" desisnya entah pada siapa. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan ketiga orang bodyguard yang sedari tadi setia mengikutinya. Barjaga-jaga bila sewaktu-waktu ada orang yang menyakiti tuan mereka.

"ah hallo tuan Choi lama tak berjumpa" sapa seorang dokter yang kebetulan berjalan di lorong yang sama dengannya. Dokter itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum walau ia tahu orang yang disapanya dan sekarang berdiri tepat satu meter didepannya tidak akan membalas senyum maupun sapaannya.

"apa anda berniat mengunjungi ibu anda? Dimana Siwon ssi? Tidak biasanya ia tidak ikut menjenguk"

"Lee Jin Ki ssi aku akan memindahkannya sekarang juga, jadi bekerja samalah" ucap tuan Choi yang kemudian memberikan perintah kepada ketiga bodyguard dengan sebuah lirikan.

Ketiga bodyguard yang mengerti maksud dari lirikan sang tuan segera menuju sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri yang bertuliskan Choi Taemin Room. Sedangkan Lee Jin Ki – dokter mudah itu – ia hanya diam memandang ketiga bodyguard dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan namun sekejab ia memutuskan tatapan tersebut dan kembali beralih pada namja didepannya.

"baiklah Choi sii sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini terlebih dahulu diruanganku. Aku juga akan memanggil dokter Oh Se-" ucapannya terputus ketika ia berniat berbalik dan mengajak tuan Choi agar karuangan pribadi miliknya.

"tidak perlu, karena aku tetap akan membawanya dan jangan ikut campur, aku tidak suka barmain-main" ucapnya dengan nada dingin dan sarat akan ancaman yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dokter tersebut. Namun baru tiga meter ia melangkah, kembali ia berbicara "anak buahku akan mengurus semuanya, dan aku harap kau tidak mengadukan ini pada bocah ingusan itu" setelah melanjutkan kalimatnya ia segera melangkahkan kembali kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Kembali pada luhan dan taem ajumma

Brak

Luhan tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tempatnya berada di dobrak oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Baru saja ia akan menanyakan perihal tujuan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini kemari serta ingin sekalian memaki ulah ketidak sopanan mereka, ia malah dibuat kaget dengan mereka yang dengan tidak elitnya menarik sang ajunna yang dirawatnya secara paksa.

"YA! Ajjushi apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau menyakiti ajumma"

"diamlah bocah kami tidak ada urusan denganmu"

"tidak kalian tidak boleh membawa ajumma" walaupun takut dengan ketiga orang tersebut Luhan tetap melakukan apapun yang menurutnya bisah menghentikan aksi mereka membawa taem ajumma. Ditahannya kaki salah satu dari tiga bodyguard yang membawa paksa taem ajumma.

"menjauh dari kakiku sialan" bodyguard tesebut menghempaskan tubuh Luhan sehingga ia terhempas dan punggungnya menghantam sisi ranjang. Sedangkan ajumma yang ditarik hanya diam tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

Hiks hiks

Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir semerah cery miliknya. Yeoja dengan perawakan manis itu menangisi ketidak mampuannya dalam melindungi sang ajumma. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana pada siwon nanti? Ia yakin siwon pasti akan sangat sedih jika tahu eomma yang sangt disayanginya tidak ada lagi disini.

"ssssssttt Luhan chagi ini bukan salahmu, berhentilah menangis" Sehun yang tiba diruangan tersebut segera memeluk tunangannya

"tapi oppa, hiks… ajumma mereka membawanya, hiks… siwon oppa pasti akan sedih" tangis Luhan sesenggukan

"uljima chagi yang membawa ajumma adalah anaknya sendiri jadi kau jangan khawatir hmm" ucap Oh sehun

"tapi oppa – "

"tenaglah chagi semua akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya walau sebenarnya dalam hatinya sendiri ia tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. Mengingat yang membawanya adalah orang itu. Yah, ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Jin Ki , kepala Rumah Sakit tempat ia bekerja yang juga merupakan sahabatnya sedari kecil.

….

…

..

.

"Hong ajjushi cukup mengantarku sampai sini saja" seru eunhyuk begitu mobil yang ditumpanginya tiba di Gimpo Aiport.

Dengan sigap Hong ajjushi selaku supir keluarga eunhyuk segera mengeluarkan sebuah ransel milik majikannya – eunhyuk

"tapi nona, tuan dan nyonya meminta saya agar menemani nona hingga waktu keberangkatan tiba" seru Hong ajjushi yang enggang meninggalkan sang nona muda. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus menjalankan perintah dari tuan dan nyonya Lee majikannya.

"aku baik-baik saja, ajjushi tidak perlu khawatir eoh. Lagi pula pesawatku akan take off stu jam lagi" seru eunhyuk dengan menampilkan gummy smilenya. Berusaha meyakinkan Hong ajjushi.

"baiklah tapi izinkan saya membawa barang nona sampai di ruang tunggu"

"baiklah ajjushi, kajja"

Setibanya mereka di ruang tunggu Hong ajjushi segerah meletakan barang eunhyuk kemudian ia pamit pulang.

"hei ! sendiri?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghampiri eunhyuk ditempatnya duduk.

Eunhyuk yang merasa dirinyalah yang ditanya segera mendongakkan wajahnya. "hah, nugu?" tanyanya, merasa tidak perna mengenal namja yang telah berdiri di depannya dengan menampilkan sebuah cengiran.

"ehh Lee Dong Hae imnida, boleh aku duduk disini" anya Donghae yang langsung mendudukan pantatnya di samping eunhyuk "siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi pada eunhyuk sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada eunhyuk untk bersalaman layaknya sebuah perkenalan pada umumnya

Eunhyuk mengkerutkan keningnya melihat tangan Donghae yang menunggu jabat tangan darinya dan kemuadian menyebut namanya, walau sebenarnya ia enggan terlebih orang disapingnya ini beru ia temui.

"Lee Hyuk Jae" ucapnya dan menjabat tangan donghae, setelahnya ia mengambil earphone dan ipod miliknya dan menyetel lagu favoritenya.

"Hyuk Jae.. " seru Donghae , jari telunjuknya ia arahkan ke dagunya seolah sedang berpikir. "hmm kedengarannya seperti nama seorang pelawak" serunya lagi

"ya! Apa maksudmu ikan?" pekik eunhyuk yang tidak terima namanya di sangkut pautkan dengan seorang pelawak. Yah walau ia tahu seratus persen jika memang ada pelawak yang memiliki nama sama dengannya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingin di sama-samakan dengan pelawak itu.

"apa-apaan kau, aku hanya mengatakan sebuah fakta dasar kembaran pelawak" Donghae yang tidak terima Eunhyuk menyebutnya ikan langsung membalas Eunhyuk dengan mengatainya kembaran dari seorang pelawak.

"ikan cepat tarik ucapanmu sekarang juga" orang-orang yang sedari tadi lalu-lalang dan duduk dekat duo Eunhae langsung mengalihkan focus merekah kerah Eunhae berada akibat dari pekikan eunhyuk.

"ya! monyet kau yang seharusnya menarik ucapanmu" seru Donghae balik tidak terima. Sepertinya ia juga tidak menyadari orang-orang yang mulai mengerumuni dan memperhatikan mereka

'YA! KAU IKAN – "

Ucapan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berhenti ketika di instrupsi oleh seorang petugas

"MWO" pekik Eunhyuk lagi tapi kali ini bukan ditujukan pada Donghae melainkan pada seorang petugas yang menyela ucapannya.

"miahae agasi, tapi apakah anda memilih penerbangan menuju jeju? Karena penumpang pesawat menuju jeju masih tertinggal dua orang. Dan pesawat tersebut akan berangkat sebentar lagi" seru petugas tersebut yang sedikit takut dengan Eunhyuk

"MWO! INI SEMUA KARENA KAU IKAN" seru Eunhyuk dan menujuk Donghae namun orang yang ia maksud sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya.

"hahahahah aku deluan monyet kecil" tawa Donghae, sepertinya tanpa Eunhyuk sadari Donghae sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

"YA!" seru Eunhyuk lagi dan berlari mengikuti Donghae

….

…

..

.

"chulie apa yang kau lakukan disini hm?" Tanya hangeng pada istrinya ketika ia menemukan sang istri sedang duduk di taman belakang mansion Cho. Tangannya ia lingkarkan memeluk sang istri dari belakang.

"kyunnie.. aku marindukannya hannie" lirihnya,

Lama hangeng memeluk sang istri dan kemuadian membalikan tubuh mereka sehingga berhadapan. matanya sembab, bekas air mata tampak jelas di kedua pipi mulus sang istri. Tidak ada lagi wajah cantik yang memancarkan keangkuhan dan keanggunan. Yang ada hanyalah kesedihan, yah walaupun ia tahu anak dan istrinya ini tidak perna akur dan selalu saja keduanya saling melayangkan umpatan-umpantan dengan nada mengaejek. Tapi ia tahu itu hanyalah cara mereka saling menunjukan kasih sayang.

"donghae dan yang lainnya sedang mencarinya, bahkan aku juga sudah meminta Kangin hyung untuk membantu kita"

"ini bahkan sudah satu minggu ia menghilang hannie"

"aku tahu, aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya tapi kita harus percaya dengan donghae dan Kangin hyung"

"ne"

"ayo kita masuk, kau harus makan dan meminum obatmu. Dengan kondisi seperti ini kau tidak inginkan kyuhyun mengejakmu ketika pulang nanti" seru hangeng menggoda sang istri heechul

"ya! Kau ingin mati eoh" seru heechul mencubit lengan hangeng dan memberikan deatglare pada sang suami.

"hahaha aigoo aku merindukan chulieku yang ini, kajja kita masuk"

Setelah hangeng mengantar heechul ke kamarnya segera ia keluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi sesorang.

"yeoboseyo hangeng ah" terdengar sahutan dari line seberang

"yeoboseyo leeteuk noona apa Kangin hyyung ada ada?"

"ne hangeng ah ia sedang bermain game dengan Hanry, tunggu sebentar akan aku panggilkan"

Dari ponselnya hangeng dapat mendengar dengan jelas jika Leeteuk sedang berlari kecil dan meneriakan nama sang suami – Lee Kang In –

"yak! Dasar ayah dan anak sama saja, berhenti bermain game. Hanry kau bereskan semuanya dan kau tuan Lee ada yang perlu denganmu"

Hangeng yang mendengar Leeteuk mengomeli Henry dan Kangin hanya bisah tersenyum. Ada sedikit perasaan iri di hati hangeng dengan keluarga bahagia itu.

"yeoboseyo hangeng ah"

"ah hyung bagaimana ? apa ada perkembangan?"

"aku sudah meminta Jin Ki untuk mencari Kyuhyun, dan untuk pelakunya menurut Jin Ki mereka dari keluarga Choi"

"apa kau yakin hyung? Tuan Choi, Choi Minho adalah kakak laki-laki Heechul. Tidak mungkin jika mereka pelakunya" Tanya Hangeng ia tidak yakin jika pelaku dari kecelakaan yang menimpa kyuhyun adalah keluarga Choi.

"bukan Choi Minho, Hangeng ah tapi putranya "

"tapi hyung, Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan Siwon tidak mungkin – "

"bukan Siwon tapi kakaknya"

Hening tidak ada lagi percakan antara mereka berdua, Kangin tetap tenang dan sabar menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari Hangeng, dan hangEng ia diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Hangeng ah sepertinya Henry sedang merajuk lagi. Aku akan menghubungimu jika ada perkembangan baru mengenai Kyuhyun" seru Kangin membuarkan lamunan hangeng.

"ah ne, sampaikan salamku untuk Leeteuk noona, kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke rumah bersama Leeteuk noona, Chulie pasti akan sangat senang"

"ne tentu saja, lagipula sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, baiklah teleponnya aku tutup dulu"

"apa yang dikatakan hangeng?" seru Leeteuk begitu Kangin muncul di ruang keluarga

"ya! Kau bahkan tidak mempersilahkan aku duduk terlebih dahulu" ucap Kangin dengan berpura-pura menunjukan wajah merajuknya pada Leeteuk.

"arraso silahkan duduk tuan Lee yang terhormat" seru Leeteuk lagi, ia berdiri dan menunduk ala dayang dan memberi hormat pada Kangin, kemudian menunjuk sebuah sofa yang ada disampingnya, bermaksud menggoda sang suami.

"gomawo nyonya Lee kau yang terbaik, malaikatku" seru kangin membalas godaan Leeteuk sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kepada sang istri.

Henry yang melihat tingkah mesra dari kedua orang tuanya hanya bisah geleng-geleng kepala, 'apa mereka tidak ingat umur apa? Anak saja sudah empat tapi masih bertingkah seperti remaja yang baru mengenal apa itu cinta' batin Henry

"Hangeng meminta kita untuk datang kerumahnya"

"aigoo itu ide bagus yeobo, kita akan pergi kesana besok, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu chullie apalagi kyunnie. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya waktu ia berumur 5 tahun" seru Leeteuk dengan semangat

….

…

..

.

Setelah melakukan penerbangan kurang lebih satu jam dari seoul – jeju, seogwipo. Donghae langsung melesatkan Audi putih yang diambilnya di salah satu sorum (Qq lupa cara penulisannya ^^) milik keluarga Cho. Sebelumnya ia juga sudah membeli sebuah ponsel yang rencanya akan ia berikan pada Kyuhyun.

Audi putih yang Donghae kendarai tiba-tiba menepi di pinggir jalan. Matanya memicing begitu ia melihat seorang yeoja yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Tampaknya yeoja tersebut sedang mengumpat frustasi. Terbukti dengan salah satu kaki yeoja itu yang menendang mobilnya dan tidak lama kemudian diacaknya surai coklat miliknya yang dibarkan tergerai. Berniat menawarkan bantuan Donghae segera menuju tempat yeoja tersebut.

"ingin aku bantu nona?" Tanya Donghae, ia menapilkan senyum terbaiknya. Tentu saja kesempatan baik tidak akan ia lewatkan begitu saja. Ia yakin yeoja ini akan terpikat padanya seperti yeoja-yeoja yang selalu di temuinya.

"ne tua – " senyum eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja pudar ketika ia mendongakkan wajahnya keatas, tadinya ia merasa akan tertolong ketika ada seseorang yang datang menawarkan bantuan tapi sepertinya ia salah.

"ikan jelek/monyet kecil" seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan

"lihatlah seekor monyet kecil tampaknya sedang tersesat eoh" ejek Donghae

"Yak! Kau – "

"masuklah aku akan mengantarmu" potong Donghae yang berjalan masuk kedalam mobilnya

"cih kau pikir aku sudih satu mobil denganmu"

"mobil itu tampaknya rusak parah, sudahlah cepat naik aku akan mengantarmu"

"tidak terimah kasih, aku sudah menghubungi mobil derek, jadi silahkan pergi"

"benarkah baikalah… hm tapi sekedar info tadi aku melihat seorang ajjushi berjalan menuju kemari dan mungkin akan tiba sebentar lagi. Dan jangan lupa ia sedang mabuk" ucap Donghae yang langsung melajukan mobilnya berniat meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Ya ya mau kemana kau tunggu aku" seru Eunhyuk panik, ia tidak mau menjadi korban pemerkosaan dan besoknya aka nada berita yang berisikan '**ditemukan mayat seorang yeoja di tengah hutan, diduga yeoja tersebut diperkosa dan kemudian dimutilasi oleh pelaku'** yang benar saja ia masih mudah dan ingin menikmati hidupnya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Eunhyuk marinding.

Mendapat respon sesuai rencananya Donghae segera menghentikan laju Audi putih miliknya dan kemudian Eunhyuk segera masuk,

"aku bukan supirmu, duduk didepan" seru Donghae begitu melihat Eunhyuk duduk di kursi belakang, dan mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk meskipun sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak mau duduk di samping Donghae. Tapi demi keselamatannya apa boleh buat.

Andai saja Eunhyuk tahu jika sebenarnya tadi hanyalah karangan Donghae semata agar Eunhyuk mau menerima tawarannya. Dan satu hal yang harus di ketahui ia mulai tertarik dengan yeoja ini.

….

…

..

.

"kau melanggar perjanjian Kyu" seru Sungmin, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan berdiri tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menekuk wajahnya pertanda ia sedang kesal. Bagaimana tidak sedari bangun pagi sampai siang Kyuhyun tidak memakai pakaian maid yang diserahkan Sungmin. Malah yang Kyuhyun lakukan adalah duduk manis menghadap layar dari kotak persegi yang sedang menampilkan sebuah motor yang dengan gesitnya melewati motor-motor yang lainnya. Sedangkan tangannya menggenggam stik berwarna biru. Sepertinya ia di acuhkan, pikir sungmin.

"Kyu…." Panggil Sungmin

"Kyu….." panggilnya lagi namun tetap tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari Kyuhyun.

"ish" karena bosan di acuhkan, Sungmin langsung berjalan ke samping meja yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah TV yang merupakan tersangka utama dari sikap Kyuhyun yang cuek dan tidak mendengarkannya.

Klik (anggap aja ini bunyi TV yang dimatiin yah)

TV yang tadinya layarnya masih menyala tiba-tiba mati dan menampilkan layar yang berwarna hitam. Dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang kaget ketika layar hitam yang didapatnya segera menolehkan wajahnya dengan horor kearah Sungmin yang tidak jauh berdiri dari tempat Kyuhyun.

Disana, ditangan Sungmin ada sebuah kabel yang di putar-putar oleh Sungmin di udara. Satu tangannya ia lipatkan ke dada dan satu tangannya ia tumpuhkan di tangan yang dilipatnya didada dengan masih memutar-mutar kabel TV dan tentu saja dengan senyum limah jari yang mengembang namun terkesan horror dibaliknya.

"halo Kyu" sapa Sungmin masih dengan senyumnya

Glek

Kyuhyun menelan ludah dengan gugup, ia sangat suka senyuman Sungmin tapi untuk yang ini sepertinya ia harus berpikir dua kali. Ia seperti melihat sungmin yang bertransformasi menjadi eommanya yang super menakutkan.

Sementara di lain tempat

"uhuk uhuk…"

"minumlah ini Chulie, makanlah pelan-pelan" seru Hangeng khawatir melihat istrinya yang tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk sembari menyerahkan segelah air putih pada istrinya.

"sepertinya ada yang mengataiku Hannie"

"hahah kau ini, masih saja percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Lanjutkan makanmu"

Balik lagi ke Kyumin

"eh heheh halo Ming" ucap Kyuhyun membalas sapaan Sungmin, kemudian ia berdiri dan berniat melangkah kan kakinya. Namun langkahnya di instrupsi oleh Sungmin.

"mau kemana Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin masih betah dengan senyumnya namun dengan suara yang sarat akan intimidasi yang tentu saja di tujukan pada Kyuhyun

"ten – tentu saja ke kamar Ming"

"wae? Bukannya permainan tadi sangat seru, kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan lagi Kyu?"

"a – anio Ming aku akan kekamar saja, bukannya semalam kau menyuruhku untuk memakai itu"

"itu apa Kyu? Katakan yang jelas" Tanya sungmin, oh ia sudah tidak bisah menahan tawanya melihat wajah Kyuhyun sangat enggan menyebutkan itu yang dimaksudnya dengan jelas. Tadinya Sungmin sangat marah karena ia yang di cuekin oleh Kyuhyun.

"kostum maid Ming" oh no…. ia bahkan tidak ingin menyebut kostum laknat itu.

"mmmppppt, bwahhahahahah" Setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar akhirnya tawa Sungmin yang sedari tadi di tahannya pecah juga. Dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar tawa Sungmin hanya bisah berdecih.

"arrgggg sialll…."

….

…

..

.

Audi putih yang di kemudikan Donghae terus melesat membela jalanan beraspal mulus, sedari tadi tidak ada percakapan antara kedua penghuni Audi tersebut. Donghae yang focus menyetir dan Eunhyuk yang betah mendengarkan lagu dari ipod dengan earphonenya. Sesekali matanya melihat keluar jendela memandangi pemandangan di sepanjang jalan yang menyuguhkan pemandangan laut biru yang indah. Ia tidak menyadari ponselnya bergetar dengan id Sungmin yang tertera di layar ponsel miliknya dan sedari tadi Donghae mencuri-curi pandang menatap wajahnya.

"jadi kita akan kemana?" Tanya Donghae sengaja walau ia sudah bias menebak Eunhyuk akan kemana.

"bukan kita tapi aku, kau pikir aku akan mengikutimu ikan jelek. Lurus saja sedikit lagi akan kelihatan sebuah vila" ejek Enhyuk pada Donghae tapi tetap saja ia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Donghae.

'see seperti yang aku duga ia juga akan ke vila keluarga Lee, apalagi sedari tadi id Sungmin yang muncul di layar ponselnya, sudah pasti itu Lee Sungmin'

"ya! Monyet bukannya bersyukur sudah di beri tumpangan kau malah mengejekku"

"sudah jalankan saja mobilnya, bukannkah itu tugas seorang pengemudi"

"kau mengataiku supir eoh"

"bukan aku yang mengataimu supir, kau sediri yang mengaku supir"

"MWO! Orang tampan sepertiku kau bilang supir? Letakan dimana matamua? Ck dasar monyet jelek"

"YA! IKAN JELEK, IKAN PABBO, IKAN AMIS. TARIK KATA-KATAMU" lengkingan Eunhyuk satu oktaf dengan satu tarikan napas

"ck kau itu monyet bodoh atau apa? Mana ada ikan yang memiliki nama aneh seperti itu. Yang ada itu ikan salmon, ikan paus, ikan hiu ah…. Ada satu ikan yang paling lucu dan menggemaskan, monyet kau benar-benar harus melihatnya namanya ikan nemo"

"LEE DONGHAE…." Kembali lengkingan merdu milik Eunhyuk terdengar bedanya kali ini lebih dasyat cetar membahana badai halilintar ulala…. ^^

Ckiiiiitttttttttt

"ya! Kau ingin menbuatku tuli dan mati karena jantungan eoh? Turun dari mobilku" dengan tidak elitnya donghae menepikan Audi putihnya dan menyuruh Eunhyuk keluar.

"cepat keluar"

"shiro"

Segera ia keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk dan menarik tangan yeoja itu.

"akh appo" seru Eunhyuk kesakitan kerena tangannya yang ditarik paksa oleh Donghae.

Setelah menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari mobilnya Donghae bergegas masuk dan menjalankan Audinya. Tapi sebelum itu ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan berseru

"aku yakin dibalik kuatnya lengkingan suaramu itu pasti tersimpan banyak energy. So selamat berjalan kaki em… tapi jika kau ingin sampai dengan bergelantung dari satu pohon ke pohon lain…. aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk monyet kecil" seru Donghae dengan wajah childish dan polos miliknya. "Bye bye sampai ketemu di tempat tujuan kita"

"aku akan membalasmu dasar ikam asin"

….

…

..

.

"hahahahhha ak haha aku, kau hhahah kau sangat lucu Kyu" Sungmin memegang perutnya karena tertawa sedari tadi, bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun sangat lucu dan mengemaskan dengan kostum maid yang ia gunakan.

Kostum maid dengan paduan warna hitam putih dan rambut palsu yang panjang berwarna pink sangan cocok dengan kuliknya yang putih pucat layaknya mayat hidup. Jika di deskripsikan secara rinci mulai dari pakaian yang di gunakan oleh Kyuhyun memilki sebuah pita di perpotongan leher, beberapa renda di sekitar pita, bahu, tangan dan juga bawahannya. Dan di areah pinggang terdapat tali yang jika ditarik akan membentuk tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi ramping (semacam korset).

"Ming ini tidak lucu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan memberi penkanan, mukanya sudah merah menahan malu sedari tadi.

Posisi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berhadapan, dimana Kyuhyun berdiri sedangkan sungmin duduk di single sofa.

"lady Kyunnie berikan aku secangkir coklat hangat" seru Sungmin sambil memangku tangannya dan menyilangkan kakinya, ia bertingka layaknya seorang nona muda yang sedang memerintahkan maidnya.

"Ming aku buk – "

Teett teeeetttt

Kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong ketika bel berbunyi. Keduanya refleks membalikan wajah mereka kearah pintu kemudian saling bertatap muka seolah mengatakan 'siapa yang datang' secara bersamaan

"Kyu kau saja yang membuka pintunya" seru Sungmin berbisik agar orang yang di luar tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Ck penakut sekali kau" cibir Kyuhyun dengan suara yang pelan, namun ia juga tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"bilang saja yang penakut itu kau"

"Ya! Dalam kamus seorang Kyuhyun, kata 'penakut' itu haram hukumnya"

"sok sekali kau, lalu kenapa tidak kau buka saja pintunya"

"kau tahu sendiri Ming kondisi sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk membukakan pintu" oh God ia tidak akan keluar dengan pakaian laknat yang membuatnya jijik dan ingin muntah. Mau taruh dimana mukanya jika orang itu melihatnya menjadi wanita jadi-jadian begini?

Teeeetttt teeeettttt

Bel kembali berbunyi

"keputusannya tetap kau yang membukakan pintuh untuk orang itu Kyu" putus Sungmin final

"aiss" akhirnya dengan berat hati Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menuju pintu utama guna menyambut tamu yang tidak di undang plus tamu yang saat ini tidak Kyuhyun harapkan kedatangannya.

'awas saja jika orang itu hanya ingin menanyakan alamat, akan langsung aku tendang jauh-jauh'

Sementara itu di luar vila

Donghae yang sedari tadi berdiri di luar tampak tidak tenang, ia seperti seorang namja yang sedang menahan hasratnya yang tertunda sedari tadi.

"aiss kenapa lama sekali? Ke mana si evil itu?" Tanya Donghae frustasi yang tentunya tidak akan dijawab oleh Kyuhyun.

"arrrgg aku sudah tidak tahan, apa dia berniat membunuhku?" serunya lagi, oh ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia membutuhkan toilet sekarang juga.

Kembali ke Kyuhyun

Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu dan kemudian dengan ragu ia membuka pintu yang membatasi mereka

Cklek

Mendengar suara pintu yang di buka Donghae langsung menolehkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Kyu kau lama seka – " namun belum juga ia menyelesikan ucapannya pintu tersebut kembali tertutup dan meninggalkan wajah bingung Donghae

Kyuhyun yang menjadi pelaku dari penutupan kembali pintu secara tidak elit segera berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah

"dam kenapa Donghae hyung datang disaat yang tidak tepat?" umpat Kyuhyun, ia yakin tanpa melihatpun orang yang ada di luar itu Donghae. Bukankah mereka sudah berteman lama jadi menghafal suara Donghae itu bukan soal yang sulit dan hei ia itu jenius.

*ya ampun Kyu oppa bukannya kemarin kau yang menyuruhnya datang*

"siapa yang datang Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang tengan.

Bukannkah itu sangat cepat? Bahkan Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang tengan belum sampai lima menit, tiga menitpun tidak.

"hanya orang yang salah alamat Ming"

Teeetttt teeeetttt

Kembali bel berbunyi

'Dam…. Dam kenapa ia harus menekan bel lagi?" rutuk Kyuhyun

"loh? Kyu, bukannya tadi kau bilang hanya orang yang salah alamat? Lalu kenapa ada suara bel berbunyi lagi?" Tanya sungmin sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, "sudahlah biarkan aku saja yang membukanya" seru Sungmin lagi dan langsung beranjak dari duduknya bermaksud membukakan pintu.

"Ming sudahlah biarkan saja"

"kai ini kenapa sih Kyu? Anah sekali"

'gawat apa yang harus aku lakukan aku tidak mungkin bisah mencegah Sungmin' batin Kyuhyun meratapi nasibnya yang akan bertambah buruk sebentar lagi

Cklek

Pintu kembali terbuka dan kali ini Donghae sudah bersiap untuk menyembur Kyuhyun dengan segalah umpatan yang ada di muka bumi ini.

"annyeong ada yang bisah aku bantu?" suara halus sungmin mengalun dengan indah begitu pintu terbuka tidak lupa ia menampilkan senyum ramahnya. Bukankah appanya berpesan ia harus selalu rama pada orang yang ditemuinya. Tapi tentu saja pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun

Donghae yang tadinya berniat menyemburkan umpatannya entah mengapa jadi menguap terbawa angin begitu mendapatkan sambutan yang baik dari sang penghuni vila terlebih orang itu adalah Lee Sungmin.

"ah ne, bisahka anda meminjamkan aku toilet terlebih dahulu? Aku rasa aku akan mati sebentar lagi jika harus menahan ini lebih lama lagi"

"ne? ah ye" seru sungmin agak bingung dengan tingkah Donghae tapi ia tetap mengijinkan Donghae untuk manggunakan salah satu toilet yang ada di vila ini

Begitu mendapatkan ijin dari Sungmin Donghae langsung berlari kearah toilet yang ada di dapur dan hal itu membuat tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala sungmin. 'tahu darimana namja itu kalau dapurnya ada di bagian sana?'

"ah leganya, gomawo Sungmin ssi sudah meminjamkan toilet padaku" kini Donghae sudah keluar dan menyelesaika ritualnya, ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang kosong di samping Sungmin.

"mian tapi dari mana kau mengetahui namaku dan siapa anda?" Tanya Sungmin, ia mulai curigah dengan namja yang ada di sebelahnya. Dari mana ia bisah tahu namanya? Bukannya ini pertama kali mereka bertemu? Apa orang ini berniat untuk mencuri?.

Donghae yang menyadari bahwa sungmin mencurigainya segera menginstrupsi lamunan Sungmin.

"ah mian aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku" Donghae kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan mengahadap sungmin kemudian menunduk. "Lee Dong hae imnida, aku hyungnya Kyuhyun"

"oh jadi kau hyungnya Kyuhyun, tapi jika dibandingkan dengannya kau lebih sopan"

"heheh gomawo Sungmin Ssi anda juga yeoja yang baik dan manis"

"benarkah gomawo Donghae ah, dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi itu membuatku risih

Hohoho Donghae tidak tahukah engkau ada seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapmu seolah ingin menguliti dirimu hidup-hidup karena berani menggoda Ming chaginya. "dasar ikan awas saja kau"

"Donghae ah kau datang kemari mencari Kyu? Ia ada dikamarnya kau pergi saja kesana. Aku akan mengantarkan minuman dan makanan kecil" ucap Sungmin dan menunjukan kamar yang Kyuhyun tempati

"gomawo Sungmin ah" seru donghae dan lengsung menuju ke salah satu ruangan yang sungmin tujuk sebagai kamar Kyuhyun

Cklek

"ck hebat sekali si evil itu, sudah numpang tapi dapat kamar sebesar ini"

"apa maksudmu hm?" desisi Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Donghae

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Donghae segera berbalik dan

"mmmmppptttt hhmmhppp bwahahahahahha" tawa Donghae yang langsung meledak tanpa bisah di control

"YA! Ikan apa yang kau tertawakan eoh"

"hahahahah Kyu hhahahah kau sangat manis"

"apa maksudmu, aku ini tampan pabbo"

"ne ne kau memang tampan Kyu tapi untuk saat ini itu tidak berlaku" seru Donghae mulai bias mengontrol suara dan tawanya. "kau beli dimana kostum maid itu?, apa otakmu sedikit bergeser akibat kecelakaan itu Kyu?"

"ARRRGGGGGG cepat keluar dari kamarku Lee Dong Hae dan hentikan tawa bodohmu itu" pekik Kyuhyun murka

Te be ce

Chap 6 datangggggg…! ^^

Yeeeyyyy ini chapter pertama Qq yang panjangnya 5000 words….. sebenarnya Qq dah ketik sampai 3000 tapi karna Qq sedikit telat publish jadi Qq panjengin lagi deh sebagai permintaan maaf Qq ke chingdeul…. Gimana ? Qq baikan ? ^^

Langsung saja Qq bales repiuan chingudeul

MingKyuMingKyu : gomawo dah repiu

ShinShinSparkyu : wah si Kyu kayaknya lagi susah ni nyatain perasaannya ke Ming, gomawo udah repiu

Prfvkgyu : sama Qq juga susah ngebayangin si kyu pakai pakaian maid. tapi uadah nasibnya kyu gitu jadi mau tidak mau Qq jadiin kayak gitu deh. ^^ Gomawo ne udah repiu ^^ repiu lagi Yah

Ria : Qq berikan 100 jempol untukmu, repianmu super panjang dari semuanya dan aku salut ria denanganmu. Gomawo ne udah repiu ^^ repiu lagi yah

Fariny : hahaha sayangnya disini siwon suka sama Kyu ^^ Gomawo ne udah repiu ^^ repiu lagi Yah

PaboGirl : untuk silsilah Kyu natar di cahap 7 Qq jelasin…. Begitupun dengan siwon ^^ kalo untuk kakak siwon itu masih rahasia… ne kyu bakalan ketemu sma hyuk di vila sungmin ^^ Gomawo ne udah repiu ^^ repiu lagi Yah

Adhe kyumin 137 : tidak kok chingu, justru disini siwon yang di jadiin kambing hitam….. iya Qq usahain selalu sepat publish chingu. Gomawo ne udah repiu ^^ repiu lagi Yah

.vikink : di vila itu akan jadi pertemuan ketiga mereka chingu. Qq uda temuin mereka di bandara waktu mau ke jeju. ^^ Gomawo ne udah repiu ^^ repiu lagi Yah

Whey.K : sebenarnya ming mau Qq jadiin anak dari pemilik RS Seoul tapi… malah jadi anaknya menteri pertahanan….. Qq juga bingung kenapa bisah jadi kayak gini -_-. ^^ Gomawo ne udah repiu ^^ repiu lagi Yah chingu

Wonnie : chap 6 datangggg….! ^^ Gomawo ne udah repiu ^^ repiu lagi Yah

Dewi. : ne chingu, ^^ Gomawo ne udah repiu ^^ repiu lagi Yah

: Gomawo ne udah repiu ^^ repiu lagi Yah

abilhikma : tenang aja chingu kyumin akan selalu Qq lindungi ^^ Gomawo ne udah repiu ^^ repiu lagi Yah

Heldamagnae : wah kayaknya untuk nikah masih jauh ni…. Akan ada cobaan berat buat si kyu. Gomawo ne udah repiu ^^ repiu lagi Yah

Kalau udah baca jangan lupa repiuannya ne chingdeul ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Cerita sebelumnya**

"mmmmppptttt hhmmhppp bwahahahahahha" tawa Donghae yang langsung meledak tanpa bisah di control

"YA! Ikan apa yang kau tertawakan eoh"

"hahahahah Kyu hhahahah kau sangat manis"

"apa maksudmu, aku ini tampan pabbo"

"ne ne kau memang tampan Kyu tapi untuk saat ini itu tidak berlaku" seru Donghae mulai bias mengontrol suara dan tawanya. "kau beli dimana kostum maid itu?, apa otakmu sedikit bergeser akibat kecelakaan itu Kyu?"

"ARRRGGGGGG cepat keluar dari kamarku Lee Dong Hae dan hentikan tawa bodohmu itu" pekik Kyuhyun murka

**Kyumin story**

**Summary :**

**Sungmin pergi liburan ke vila milik keluarganya. Tidak sengaja menemukan seorang namja yang sedang sekarat di tepi pantai sungmin pun menolongnya/**"**sungmin yah, nama yang manis"/ **

"**menarik mungkin sedikit bermain-main…/ **

**Tidak taukah sungmin bahwa namja yang ditolongnya adalah iblis yang akan mengacaukan hari-harinya terutama liburan indahnya. **

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Lee hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (yeoja**

**Tan Hangeng a.k.a Cho Hangeng (namja)**

**Kim Heechul a.k.a Cho Heechul (yeoja)**

**Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita**

**Pair :**

**KyuMin, Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Hanchul, Sibum/Wonkyu, Kaisoo, 2Min, Yoosu**

**Rated: T**

**Warning :**

**typo (s) bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, genderswitch (GS)**

**NO BASH NO PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Qqifannie**

**Happy reading**

Kini mereka – Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae – sedang duduk di beranda vila Sungmin sambil menikmati pemandangan laut biru seogwipo. Ah tapi sepertinya ada pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi ia sesekali bergerak kesana kemari membetulkan posisi duduknya dan juga menarik-narik kostum maid yang membalut tubuhnya, risih dengan kostum maid yang talinya terlalu ia kencangkan.

Drrrttt drrrtttt

Merasa ponselnya disebelahnya bergetar sungmin langsung mengambilnya dan mendapati satu pesan masuk dari eunhyuk. Tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung membuka pesan tersebut

**From : hyukie**

**Hueee…. Minnie tolong aku -_-**

**sedikit lagi ponselku mati dan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Jaeballlll…. Jemput aku, **

**Aku tidak jauh dari vilamu. Kakiku akan patah jika aku berjalan lagi T_T**

"Omo, hae kau bawah mobilkan? aku pinjam sebentar" sungmin langsung bangun dari duduknya. Ia sambar kunci mobil donghae yang berada disebuah meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi dan dengan cepat sungmin berlari keluar menuju mobil donghae kemudian ia masuk dan menjalankan mobil tersebut.

Sementara kyuhyun dan donghae yang bingung dengan tingkah sungmin refleks tersadar ketika mereka mendengar deru mobil donghae.

"ada apa dengan sungmin, kyu? Tanya donghae

"molla" seru kyuhyun yang kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan donghae

"hei kau mau kemana" donghhae langsung bangun dari duduknya begitu melihat kyuhyun berjalan keluar.

"tentu saja mengganti benda laknan ini dan memusnakannya" seru kyuhyun sambil memasang tampang jijik pada kostum maid yang dipakainya.

"untuk apa diganti kau sangat cantik dengan itu, princess kyunnie" seru donghae sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Ia bermaksud untuk menggoda kyuhyun

Siiiiingg

Donghae dengan cepat membekap mulutnya dan berjalan kearah ruang Tv dengan diam, bagaimanan tidak kyuhyun telah menatapnya horror seakan-akan ia telah siap menguliti donghae hidup-hidup.

Sementara itu mari kita ke sungmin

"Omoo hyukkie!" pekik sungmin panik ketika melihat keadaan eunhyuk seperti monyet kelaparan (uops mian hyukkie oppa Qq hanya becanda ne, andwaeeee jangan timpuk Qq hae oppa help me* kabur dikejar hyukkie oppa) yah Sungmin telah sampai di tempat eunhyuk karena memang jarak eunhyuk dari vila sungmin tidak jauh.

"hyukkie ireona! Kenapa kau jadi gembel di pinggir jalan begini?" lirih sungmin mendramatisirkan keadaan padahal eunhyuk hanya duduk dan bersandar di bawah pohon. Diguncangnya tubuh eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya dengan gusar.

"ya! Minnie, tidak perlu mengguncang tubuhku seperti itu. Aku bukan orang sekarat yang akan segera mati dan apa kau bilang? Gembel? Ck lee sungmin kau lupa aku ini anak artis papan atas lee kyungsoo" pekik eunhyuk murkah, yang benar saja yeoja secantik dia dikatai gembel oleh sahabat sekaligus sepupunya pula. Dan makan apa sepupunya ini sampai memiliki tenaga sekuat ini?. eunhyuk yakin jika ia tidak segera membuka matanya pasti badan dan lehernya akan terpisah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat eunhyuk merinding.

"omo hyukkie syukurlah kau tidak jadi mati" lirih sungming dengan tampang polos jangan lupakan ekspresi bahagianya

"ya! Lee sungmin pabo jadi kau pikir aku sudah mati? Kau menyumpahiku eoh? Sepupu macam apa kau ini?" pekik eunhyuk lagi

"hyukkie apa kau masih ingin disitu?" Tanya sungmin, tanpa eunhyuk sadari sungmin sudah masuk kedalam mobil bahkan barang bawaan eunhyuk telah ia masukan kedalan bagasi.

"sedari tadi kau tidak mendengarkannku eoh?" Tanya eunhyuk,dengan cepat ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti jejak sungmin memasuki mobil donghae 'perasaan apa ini?' batin eunhyukketika ia melihat mobil yang dibawa sungmin.

Selama perjalanan eunhyuk hanya diam, otaknya sedari tadi berusaha mencerna sesuatu yang menurutnya ganjil disini. Audi putih ini seperti tidak asing baginya. 'ini seperti milik ikan jelek itu' batinnya 'tapi jika benar, kenapa sungmin mengendarainya?' batinnya lagi. Sementara sungmin? Ia membiarkan dirinya focus menyetir, ia tidak ingin membangunkan ratu monyet kembali sehingga ia harus diceramahi.

Eunhyuk dan sungmin telah tiba di vila sungmin, begitu masuk mereka sudah dikagetkan oleh gelak tawa donghae dari ruang Tv.

"hahahahahahah aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi kyu" tawa donghae membahana badai halilintar mengalahkan kakek sihir -_- *kabur…..dikejar pake samurai sama hae oppa

'benar dugaanku itu memang miliknya, kekeke kau akan menerima balasanku' batin salah seorang dari dua yeoja yang baru saja memasuki vila. Wajah lelah yang sedari tadi ditampakan kini telah berganti dengan senyuman mengerikan

'kenapa aku jadi merinding begini' batin sungmin tanpa menyadari seseorang disebelahnya yang menjadi pelaku utama dari aura-aura kelam yang menyebar disekitarnya.

"hahah kyu kau akan berada dibawahnya, aku tidak percaya ini" tawa donghae lagi

"ka-" Kyuhyun ingin membalas ucapan donghae tapi kemudian ia urungkan ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang sudah berdiri di belakang donghae. Ia bahkan bisa dengan jelas aura kelam yang keluar dari yeoja itu 'mirip sesorang' batinnya

"hei kyu kenapa diam saja eoh? Lari kemana lontaran-lontaran pedas yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh si evil kyu?" Tanya donghae, ia tidak menyadari bahwa mungkin hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

"aku rasa tidak ada salahnya memberikan kenangan terindah sebelum kepergian hyungku" seru kyuhyun dengan memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. Tapi tidak tahukah kau donghae dibalik senyum itu ada seringaian sang evil.

"nugu kyu?" Tanya donghae yang bingung dengan perkataan kyuhyun

"baliklah kebelakang hyung, malaikatmu sudah datang" seru kyuhyun masih dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"malaikat? Maksudmu sungmin, eoh"

Sret

Ketika donghae akan berbalik kebelakang sepasang tangan mungil dari seorang yeoja yang berada dibelakangnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu telah mendarat mulus di lehernya.

"tentu saja malaikat mautmu ikan jelek" lirih yeoja itu namun sarat akan intimidasi dan hawa membunuh yang sangat basar.

"neo! Ya! Akh le…pas…kan.. akhhhh" seru donghae dengan lirih dan kata yang terputus-putus. Oh apa ia akan mati sekarang?

"OMONA hyukkie apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Lepaskan donghae" seru sungmin berusaha menhentikan tindakan eunhyuk. Dengan cepat sungmin menarik eunhyuk agar menjauh dari donghae.

Yap jadi yeoja yang dilihat kyuhyun sedari tadi berdiri di belakang donghae adalah eunhyuk.

"lepaskan aku Minnie, ikan ini harus aku beri pelajaran biar dia tahu dengan siapa dia berhadapan" pekik eunhyuk tidak terima ketika sungmin berusaha menolong donghae

"akkhhhh uuhhhh" lirih donghae, ia bukannya bebas dari cekikan eunhyuk malah lehernya dicekik makin erat oleh eunhyuk.

Tubuh donghae yang tadinya duduk bersandar di sofa kini telah jatuh kelantai, eunhyuk yang barada di atasnya jadi lebih muda mencekik donghae

"kyu bantu aku memisahkan mereka" seru sungmin panik meminta bantuan kyuhyun, karena usahanya untuk meleraikan mereka berdua tidak berhasil

"biarkan saja mereka ming, kajja aku ingin jalan-jalan ke pantai" kyuhyun dengan santainya menarik sungmin menuju dapur meninggalkan eunhyuk dan donghae. Sementara donghae yang melihat itu semakin menangisi nasipnya

"jadi apa ada kalimat terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan eoh?" Tanya eunhyuk dengan tangannya yang masih mencekik donghae

"ittt akhhh tuuuu" donghae memberikan kode pada eunhyuk agar ia melihat keatas

Eunhyuk yang mengerti maksud donghae langsung mendongakan kepalanya keatas namun naas cengkraman tangan eunhyuk di leher donghae jadi mengendur dan

Sret

Kini keadaan jadi berbalik, donghaelah yang barada diatas eunhyuk dan kedua tangan eunhyuk sudah dicekal donghae sehingga eunhyuk tidak bisah berbuat apa-apa lagi

"cekikanmua membuat leherku geli saja monyet kecil" seru donghae dengan senyum childisnya

"kau bagaimana bisah?" lirih eunhyuk

"tentu saja bisah chagi, oh iya sungmin dan kyuhyun sudah pergi jadi apa kau ingin ketahap yang lebih lagi eoh?" Tanya donghae dengan lirikan matanya yang melihat ke bawah. Eunhyuk yang tahu maksud donghae lansung berteriak dua oktaf

"MWO! ANDWAE DASAR IKAN MESUUM" pekik eunhyuk histeris dan langsung lari menuju kamar sungmin

"wah jadi kau ingin melakukannya di kamar eunhyukkie chagi"

"TUTUP MULUTMU DASAR PERVERT"

Dan teriakan eunhyuk menyebar dengan tambahan lantunan dari tawa donghae (?)

"kyu apa kau mendengarnya" Tanya sungmin

"mendengar apa ming"

"aku seperti mendengar teriakan hyukkie, ayo kita pulang kyu"

"mungkin perasaanmu saja ming jangan khawatir mereka"

"tapi kyu"

"tenanglah ming, hae hyung adalah orang yang baik ia tidak akan macam-macam dengan hyukkiemu itu" ucap kyuhyun, tangannya kini sudah melingkar dengan manis di pinggang sungmin

"ya! Bukan donghae yang aku khawatirkan tapi kau yang mesum ini, jauhkan tanganmu"

"hahah ne ming chagi"

"ya aku serius kyu, donghae pasti akan sekarat di tangan hyukkie"

"menurutmu begitu ming? Hmmm tapi sepertinya hae hyung yang akan menang" seru kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan satu jari ke dagunya bertingkah seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir.

"apa maksudmu kyu?" Tanya sungmin bingung

….

…

..

.

"OMO ! jadi kau benar-benar Cho kyuhyun? Ternya gossip itu benar kau memang lebih tampan dari foto dan tv yang sering kutonton bersama eomma" pekik eunhyuk girang, tentu saja eunhyuk segirang itu. Orang yang yang sekarang berada dihadapannya adalah cho kyuhyun yang terkenal itu. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang di puji tentu saja melambung tinggi ke langit ke tujuh.

"Minnie apa kau tahu dia itu pernah menjuarai olimpiade matematika dan meraih medali emas Minnie, medali emas" pekik eunhyuk semakin semangat

"hyukkie jangan memujinya terus, bisah-bisah kepalanya akan bertambah besar. Lagipula hanya medali emaskan? Aku bahkan memiliki banyak piala" seru sungmin

"ne kau benar sungminnie" tambah donghae membenarkan ucapan sungmin. Ia sedari tadi sudah jengan dengan tingkah eunhyuk yang selalu memuji kyuhyun di depannya, tidak taukah si monyet kecil itu bahwa donghae menyukainya. What donghae menyukai eunhyuk?

Jadi gini readers, ternyata donghae itu menyukai eunhyuk pada pandangan pertama dan tentunya readers sekalian tahukan itu berarti sejak pertemuan mereka di bandara.

**Flashback**

"Hong ajjushi cukup mengantarku sampai sini saja" seru eunhyuk begitu mobil yang ditumpanginya tiba di Gimpo Aiport.

Dengan sigap Hong ajjushi selaku supir keluarga eunhyuk segera mengeluarkan sebuah ransel milik majikannya – eunhyuk

"tapi nona, tuan dan nyonya meminta saya agar menemani nona hingga waktu keberangkatan tiba" seru Hong ajjushi yang enggang meninggalkan sang nona muda. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus menjalankan perintah dari tuan dan nyonya Lee majikannya.

"aku baik-baik saja, ajjushi tidak perlu khawatir eoh. Lagi pula pesawatku akan take off stu jam lagi" seru eunhyuk dengan menampilkan gummy smilenya. Berusaha meyakinkan Hong ajjushi.

Donghae yang juga baru tiba di bandara lansung menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat eunhyuk yang sedang berbicara dengan supirnya. Dan saat itu juga dunianya seakan berhenti, jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat wajah cantik eunhyuk. Denganlangkah sepat donghae langsung mengikuti eunhyuk dansupirnya.

"baiklah tapi izinkan saya membawa barang nona sampai di ruang tunggu"

"baiklah ajjushi, kajja"

Setibanya mereka di ruang tunggu Hong ajjushi segerah meletakan barang eunhyuk kemudian ia pamit pulang.

Ketika supir eunhyuk sudah pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk, donghae langsung berjalan ke tempat eunhyuk dan.

"hei ! sendiri?" Tanya donghae pada eunhyuk, ia berusaha tenang agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup ditelinga eunhyuk. Oah tidak tahukah eunhyuk kau sudah membuat jantung eorang lee donghae seakan ingin keluar dari tubuhnya saking gugupnya donghae

**Flashback and**

"sudahlah ikan terimah saja, aku ini memang tampan siapapun tahu itu" seru kyuhyun narsis

"kau diam saja ikan jelek" tambah eunhyuk, ia masih menyimpan dendam pada donghae yang dengan teganya menurunkannya di tengah jalan sehingga ia harus berjalan kaki menuju vila sungmin.

"Ck sudahlah donghae ah biarkan saja mereka dengan dunia mereka sendiri"

"kau cemburu ming" Tanya kyuhyun, bukannya ia tidak sadar, bahkan dari awal kyuhyun tahu kalau sungmin cemburu pada eunhyuk karena sedari tadi eunhyuk memuji bahkan sempat memeluknya. Tapi tentu saja bukan berarti eunhyuk ataupun kyuhyun ada rasa satu sama lain. Itu tidak akan terjadi, yang kyuhyun suka itukan sungmin.

"aku? Cemburu? Ck yang benar saja ?" seru sungmin kalang kabut, bahkan ia mulai salah tingkah "lagipulah siapa dirimu? Sehingga aku harus cemburu eoh?" terdengar jelas sekali ada nada gugup dan sinis menjadi satu dari kalimat dan pertanyaan yang sungmin lontarkan.

Memdengar itu eunhyuk mengkerutkan dahinya. "tunggu dulu, apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan? Sedari tadi aku juga ingin menanyaka-" jedah eunhyuk, pandangannya ia tujukan kearah kyuhyun yang barada di sampingnya. "apa kau berpacaran dengan kyuhyun" lanjutnya

"MWO !"

"anio/ne" ucap sungmin dan kyuhyun bersamaan

Dengan cepat sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Melihat itu kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh eunhyuk sementara donghae yang mengetahui smirk kyuhyun hanya bisah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ada apa dengan sungmin?"

"molla hyukkie chagi, tanyakan itu pada kyu"

"ck, chagi? Laut mengeringpun aku tidak akan sudi kau panggil chagi" eunhyuk bangun dari duduknya dan dengan tidak elitnya ia menendang tepat di tulang kering donghae dan setelahnya ia mengikuti sungmin, "ya! Minnie tunggu aku, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku"

"kau mau kemana kyu?"

"sungmin"

"kyu jangan bilang kau ingin-"

"kau pikir aku semesum kau ikan, aku hanya penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan"

Dan jadilah kyuhyun dan donghae mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara wanita tersebut

"Jadi bagaimana minnie?" seru dari dalam kamar yang dapat mereka berdua pastikan adalah suara eunhyuk

"apa maksudmu hyukkie?" sungmin yang tadinya berniat untuk tidur menegakkan kembali duduknya menghadap eunhyuk

"tentu saja kau dan kyuhyun oppa Minnie?" eunhyuk benar-benar semangat sekarang, ia bahkan melupakan lelah dan amaranya pada donghae

"ck kau pikir kami apa ha? Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan hyukkie. Oppa? Kau memanggilnya oppa? Jika disuru memilih aku akan lebih memilih donghae untuk dipanggil dibandingkan si pabbo itu"

"mmmppppptttt" dengan tidak elitnya kyuhyun membekap mulut donghae. Ia menatap tajam donghae seolah mengatakan 'diam tapi selamat atau tertawa tapi mati' dan tentu saja donghae lebih memilih untuk diam, ia masih sayang nyawa belum lagi ia masih harus mendapatkan eunhyuk. Well ia tidak rela mati tanpa menyatakan cinta pada monyet kecilnya.

"ikan jelek itu akan mati ditanganku sebelum kau memanggilnya oppa Minnie" sungmin jadi merinding melihat aura eunhyuk yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Dan itu karena seorang lee donghae. Sedangkan donghae, begitu mendengar seruan eunhyuk ia hanya bisa pundung meratapi nasibnya. "Lagi pula kau dan kyuhyun oppa sangat serasi Minnie, aku mendukungmu"

"dia sama sekali bukan tipeku hyukkie dan aku tidak mungkin bersamanya. Sudahlah aku ingin tidur" ditariknya selimut pink bermotif kelinci kesayangannya berniat untuk tidur. Ia tidak berniat membahasnya lagi, karena ia tahu kyuhyun hanya senang menggodanya. kyuhyun akan kembali ke keluarganya dan akan segera melupakannya.

"apa karena masih ada jungmo"

Mendengar nama jungmo yang meluncur di mulut eunhyuk, kyuhyun langsung memandang donghae. Melihat itu donghae mengangkat bahunya "aku tidak tahu kyu" bisik donghae

"entahlah hyukkie, kumohon jangan bertanya lagi. Jaebal aku ingin istirahat" lirih sungmin

"ya ampun Minnie jangan bilang kau masih mencintai jungmo? Dia brengsek Minnie, kau juga tahu itukan? Ia bahkan mencampakanmu dan lebih memilih seohyun dan jangan lupakan Ia juga membawa kabur uangmu minnie" eunhyuk mulai meninggikan suaranya. Ia tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi kyuhyun dan donghae mendengar percakapan mereka.

Deg

Kyuhyun menegang mendengar kalimata terakhir eunhyuk. 'siapa jungmo' bahkan tangannya sudah terkepal erat

Melihat sungmin yang diam, eunhyuk semakin geram dalam pikirannya mengatakan bahwa sikap diam sungmin mengartikan bahwa sungmin masih mencintai jungmo. Namja yang telah membuat sepupu sekaligus sahabat yang disayanginya menangis seperti orang bodoh. Yah jungmo mantan namjachingu sungmin telah berselingkuh dengan seohyun sahabat sungmin.

"Minnie jawab aku" tuntut eunhyuk

Sret

Selimut yang dikenakan sungmin tersingkap

Hana

Dul

Set

Jrenggggggg

Eunhyuk hanya bisah diam seribu bahasa ketika yang didapatnya adalah wajah polos sungmin yang telah tertidur pulas. Bahkan nafas sungmin bersehembus teratur. "pabbo ! selalu saja begini, hahh jalja Minnie ah" dengan satu kalimat yang di lontarkannya mengiring eunhyuk menuju alam mimpi emngikuit jejak eunhyuk

Hening

Sungmin membuka matanya, sedari tadi ia hanya berpura-pura tertidur agar eunhyuk tidak berbicara lebih jauh lagi. Jungmo, namja itu bahkan sudah mati bagi sungmin. Perasaan yang bernama cinta sudah tidak ada lagi untuk namja brengsek itu, ia sudah mebuangnya bersama air mata yang ia keluarkan. Dan ketika mereka bertemu nanti ia sudah merencanakan untuk mempraktekan salah-satu jurus yang diajarkan oleh jinki sang oppa tercinta.

Dan mengenai kyuhyun, sungmin bahkan masih bingung apa perasaan yang dirasakannya pada kyuhyun ini benar-benar cinta? jika ia? Lalu bagaimana dengan kyuhyun?

"hae hyung aku ingin kau mencari tahu orang bernama jungmo dan juga seohyun" kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, cemburu? Yah katakanlah ia cemburu mengetahui bahwa sungmin mincintai orang lain walau kenyataannya orang itu telah mencampakan sungmin. Dan parahnya lagi orang itu sudah berani membuat sungminnya menangis. Sungminnya? Tentu saja, kyuhyun sudah membulatkan tekatnya. Ia akan membuat sungmin memjadi miliknya suka atau tidak suka sungmin harus menjadi miliknya.

….

…

..

.

"eh" luhan yang berniat membeli beberapa bahan makanan di supermarket yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya kaget begitu melihat siwon tiba-tiba muncul didepannya. Ia belum siap mengatakan pada siwon tentang eommanya yang telah dibawa oleh hyungnya sendiri

"annyeong luhan ah, kebetulan kita bertemu disini. Apa kau juga ingin berbelanja bahan makanan?" Tanya siwon dengan senyum joker dan jangan lupakan sepasang lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajah siwon

"ah annyeong oppa! Ne aku ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan" luhan berusaha membalas senyum siwon, ia berdoa dalam hati semoga siwon tidak menyadarinya

"bagus… kajja kita belanja bersama, jalan dan berbelanja sendiri terkadang membuatku bosan" siwon yang merasa ada sedikit keanehan pada luhan segera di tepisnya.

"tapi oppa-"

"tenang saja sehun ah tidak akan cemburu! Dia tahu tentang kelainanku bukan? Dan kau itu sudak aku anggap adikku sendiri jadi tidak masalah jika kita belanja bersama, kajja"

Ditariknya tangan luhan masuk kedalam supermarket dengan semangat. Siwon tampak menikmati acara belanjanya dengan luhan ia merasa seperti berbelanja dengan adik perempuannya, siwon memang menganggap luhan sebagai adiknya. Ketika sedang asyik memilih buah siwon dan luhan dikagetkan dengan keributan yang terjadi tidak jauh darinya.

Disana seseorang dengan kulit seputih salju yang terlihat lembut, rambut hitam legam sebahu, bibir semerah darah dangan tubuh ideal yang sangat didambakan oleh para kaum wanita. Sedang di bentak oleh seorang security dan seorang yeoja yang sepertinya adalah manejer supermarket .

"ya! Cepat mengaku, kau yang mencuri apel itu, ani?"

seseorang yang dibentak hanya diam, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menyuarakan sebuah kata atau kalimat pembelaan pada peleku pembentakan tersebut.

"kau tidak mau mengaku eoh? Semua bukti mengarah padamu, bahakan ada saksi matanya juga" yeoja tersebut tidak berhenti dengan aksinya, ia malah semakin gencar membentak orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Siwon yang sedari tadi melihat tontonan live di depannya segera berjalan menuju sumber keributan tersebut dengan diekori luhan. "mian, apa yang sedang terjadi?" yeoja itu berbalik kearah siwon, memandang siwon dengan tatapan kagum dan siwon yang menyadarinya hanya menatap malas yeoja tersebut sementara luhan? Ia tertawa kecil melihat oppanya itu.

"ah annyeong, perkenalkan aku lee hyorin manejer disini" seru hyorin dengan senyum manisnya, ia yakin namja – siwon - yang ada didepannya akan tertarik padanya.

"ah ne, choi siwon imnida"

"omona jadi kau adalah choi siwon! Aigoo kau sangat tampan, ternyata gossip itu memang benar" pekik hyorin histeris bagaimana tidak ia baru saja bertemu bahkan berkenalan dengan choi siwon. Oh mimpi apa ia semalam?

Choi siwon yang merupakan anak dari salah satu pengusaha yang termasuk dalam tiga pengusaha hebat korea ( kim, cho dan choi) yang sudah merajai dunia bisnis dan termasuk dalam pengendali perekonomian dunia (walau tetap park company adalah yang nomor satu) ada didepannya. Yeoja manapun yang menjadi menantu dari ketiga perusahaan tersebut pastilah hidup mereka akan terjamin dan dikelilingi harta yang melimpah.

Kim corp

Merupakan keluarga mafia yang sangat disegani oleh anggota mafia lainnya begitupun para yakuza. Mereka adalah kelompok mafia yang mendapat perlindungan penuh dari pemerintah korea maupun jepang dan beberapa Negara lainnya. Bisnis yang dijalani oleh kim corp adalah pertambangan, tekstil dan masih banyak lagi, itu merupakan bisinis yang legal sedangkan yang ilegal seperti penjualan senjata.

Cho corp

Adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam banyak bidang dan salah satunya adalah resort dan perhotelan yang cabangnya ada di semua Negara asia dan beberapa Negara bagian eropa. Cho corp sendiri merupakan milik dari cho hangeng tidak lama lagi akan beralih ketangan putra tunggalnya cho kyuhyun. hangeng yang notabenenya berkebangasaan cina, namun karena ia menikah dengan seorang model papan atas korea choi heechul. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menetap di korea selatan.

Choi corp

Choi corp yang berada di posisi ketiga, merupakan pemilik dari beberapa perusahaan yang memproduksi mobil, handphone dan alat-alat teknologi lainnya serta depertemen store yang dan telah membuka cabang di seluruh Negara-negar asia. Dan choi siwon segai salah satu anak laki-laki dari choi minho tentunya akan mewarisi salah satu perusahaan appanya tersebut.

Ok penjelasannya segini dulu, balik lagi kecerita ^^y

"begini tuan, yeoja ini tertangkap telah mencuri sebuah apel. Ketika kami memintanya untuk mengembalikan apel tersebut. Ia diam dan terus berjalan" ucap sang security

"ketika aku ingin menggeleda tasnya ia malah mendorongku hingga terajtuh, lihatlah lenganku jadi terluka" aduh hyorin pada siwon, tangannya ia arahkan kedepan agar siwon bisah melihat sebuah luka di lengannya. Ia berharap siwon akan simpati padanya dan berakhhir dengan siwon yang menawarkan diri untuk mengobatinya. Seperti dikebanyakan drama yang ia tonton.

Namun sayang sedari tadi siwon tidak memeperhatikannya, siwon memang berhadapan denganya tapi arah pandang siwon sepenuhnya mengarah kearah sesorang yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Luhan yang sedari tadi memang mengetahui tingkah siwon, tersenyum 'sepertinya sekarang tidak lagi oppa' batin luhan. Ia berharap yang dilihatnya ini bukan mimpi, siwon yang notabene seorang gay yang hanya tertarik dengan laki-laki kini menunjukan ketertarikannya pada seorang yeoja. Bukankah itu pertanda yang bagus.

"oppa sampai kapan kau ingin memandanginya seperti itu eoh?" luhan melambai-lambai didepan siwon berusaha menyadarkannya

"ah ne… ne mian" jawab siwon gugup

"agasi.. bagaimana yah? Hmm.. apa yang dikatakan pelayan dan security itu benar, bahwa agasi telah mencuri apel?" Tanya siwon, bingun harus berbicara bagaimana.

"tentu saja benar" sewot pelayan yeoja tersebut, pasalnya ia merasa diacuhkan oleh siwon."lihat saja penampilannya itu! Jelas sekali bahwa ia orang miskin"

"ya! Apa semua pelayan di supermarket ini sama kasarnya denganmu eoh?" Tanya luhan

"agasi tidak perlu takut katakan saja" seru siwon lagi namun orang yang dipanggilnya agasi tetap diam tampa sepatah kata pun. Bahkan diwajahnya tidak ada ekspresi takut sama sekali yang ada hanya ekspresi datar.

"sudahlah oppa biar aku saja" seru luhan

Dilihat sepintas luhan yakin yeoja didepannya ini memiliki umur yang tidak bedah jauh darinya "snow…. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu snow? Kulitmu sangan putih seperti salju! Aku luhan, mari kita berteman. oh iya Aku yakin bukan snow yang mencuri apel itu, iyakan snow, kau tidak suka apelkan?" seru luhan dengan semangat, senyum tulus dan lembut terukir di wajahnya, dengan cepat diraihnya tangan snow dan menggengamnya. Sehingga membuat yeoja yang dipanggilnya snow tersentak. "oppa kau jugakan?" Tanya luhan pada siwon

"kibum"

"ne?"

"kibum, namaku kibum" seru kibum masih dengan ekspresi yang datar, kibum sedikit tidak percaya ada orang yang masih mengatakan bahawa ia percaya padanya dengan tulus. Ia langsung melepas genggaman luhan dan dengan cepat keluar dari supermarket tersebut.

"ya eonni kau mau kemana eoh?

"ya! Pencuri kau jangan kabur, security tangkap dia"

Siwon yang mendengar seruan hyorin tersebut langsung menahannya agar tidak mengejar kibum.

"ya apa yang kau lakukan? Appo" ringis hyorin kesakitan

"oppa aku deluan" seru luhan yang sudah berlari mengejar kibum

"ne, oppa akan menyusulmu nanti"

Kibum berlari dengan kencang, ia benci keringat tapi ia juga tidak mungkin berhenti berlari. Ketika tiba disebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari supermarket kibum menghentikan kegiatan larinya. Matanya memandang kekiri dan kanan mencari sesuatu yang diyakininya tadi berada disini.

"nona muda"

"anthoni, kita pulang sekarang" tegas dan angkuh terselip dalam kalimat yang diucapkan kibum

Anthoni sang butler langsung menunduk hormat, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sang nona muda. Anthoni kemudian membukakan pintu sebuah limosin yang terparkir manis ditempatnya. Bagitu kibum masuk ia langsung mengikuti jejak kibum. Limosin tersebut membela jalanan seoul dengan kecepatan sesuai yang ditetapkan.

"nona muda apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda?"

Kibum yang ditanya hanya diam, dikepalanya terus berputar-putar tentang kejadian di supermarket tadi. Pasalnya selama ini orang yang berada di sekitarnya semuanya hanyalah penjilat yang ingin mencari muka padanya dan haus akan jabatan. Tidak ada yang berteman dengan tulus padanya, mereka hanya memandang statusnya saja. Kibum yakin jika ia berpenampilan layaknya orang miskin pasti tidak ada yang akan mendekatinya. Jika iya, itu berarti orang tersebut tulus berteman dengannya. Dan benar saja sudah dua tahun ini ia berpenampilan layaknya orang miskin tapi tidak ada yang mendekat atau mengajaknya berteman. Tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini. 'luhan' gumamnya, ia akan mengingat nama itu seumur hidupnya.

"anthoni"

"ne nona muda"

"ambil alih supermarket dekat taman itu"

"ne nona muda" setelah menjawab sang nona muda – kibum – pria berdara kebangsaan korea – perancis dengan usia yang sudah tidak bisah dikatakan muda tersebut langsung menghubungi seseorang

"besok supermarket itu akan menjadi milik nona muda"

"bagaimana luhan ah?" setelah membayar belanjaanya dan luhan juga tidak lupa ia membayar apel yang katanya dicuri oleh kibum. Siwon langsung keluar mengejar luhan yang sedang mencari kibum

"tidak ada oppa, hah larinya cepat sekali, lalu oppa?" luhan sedikit terengah-engah karena sedari tadi ia berlari disekitar supermarket mencari kibum.

"sudah oppa bayar semuanya, kau tenang saja"

"syukurlah, hahh aku lelah sekali"

"kajja kita pulang oppa akan mengantarmu, oppa ambil mobil dulu"

"ne oppa"

Setelah mengambil mobil yang ada diparkiran siwon langsung menuju kearah luhan. Setelah luhan masuk ia langsung meninggalkan supermarket tersebut.

"oppa, apa oppa tidak ingin mencarinya?"

"kau seperti tidak tahu oppa saja" seru siwon dengan senyum andalannya

"wahh aku mendukungmu oppa, pokoknya aku hanya ingin snow white yang menjadi kakak iparku"

"snow white? Nugu?"

"tentu saja kibum oppa, snow white adalah panggilan dariku kusus untuknya"

'hahahhah kau ini" siwon tertawa melihat tingkah luhan, ia langsung mengacak rambut luhan

"hmm bagaimana kabar nae eomma, luhannie?"

Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa pada siwon, ketika ia akan bersuara siwon langsung berbicara deluan

"sudah sampai, mari oppa bantu kau membawa belanjaan"

Sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen, luhan hanya diam. Ketika sampai di apartemenpun luhan hanya diam. Setelah memasukan semua belanjaan siwon langsung pamit pulang pada luhan, karena hari sudah malam.

"oppa" panggil luhan seblum siwon benar-benar meninggalkan aprtemennya

"mian… mian oppa, aku tidak bisah menjaga ajumma dengan baik hiks… mian oppa hikks" akhirnya tangis luhan pecah, siwon yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi tersebut langsung menghampiri luhan dan memeluknya, ia berusaha menenangkan luhan.

"waeyo luhan ah? Apa sehun berulah lagi eoh?"

"anio oppa, aku hiks mian hiks aku tidak menjaga ajumma dengan baik hiks. Aku-"

"luhan lihat oppa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi eoh? Kanapa kau menangis? Ada apa dengan eomma?"

"ajumma hiks ajumma dibawa oleh orang yang mengaku sebagai hyungmu oppa"

Deg deg

Jantung siwon langsung berdetak kencang seolah akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

Apa yang luhan katakana tadi?

Eommanya dibawah oleh hyungnya?

Shit

"oppa pergi dulu luhan ah, ada yang harus oppa selesaikan. Istirahatlah" siwon langsung keluar dari apartemen luhan, segera diambilnya ponsel miliknya di saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang

"dimana kau sekarang hyung?"

"kemana saja kau siwon ah? Aku menghubungimu sedari tadi. Ajjushi, ia sudah pergi siwon ah, pesawat yang ditumpanginya telah disabotase oleh seseorang. Sehingga hilang kendali dan terjatuh di lau"

"MWO!" langkah siwon langsung terhenti mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh seseorang di line seberang. Seluruh badannya lemas, apa ini? apa tuhan berniat menghukumnya? Kenapa harus appanya?

"siwon ah… siwon ah kau-"

"hyung selidiki keberadan mereka secepatnya, akan aku bberi mereka pelajaran yang tidak akan perna mereka lupakan seumur hidup"

"ada lagi yang perlu kau tahu siwon ah, pelaku utama dari semua ini adalah orang yang sama dengan perencanaan pembunuhan yang dialami oleh cho kyuhyun"

"dam, aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos" pekik siwon

….

…

..

.

Jinki baru saja menginjakan kaki di rumahnya, Nampak raut lelah diwajahnya. "aku pulang" serunya. Tapi tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya betah dengan lelahnya. Sebuah suara nan merdu mengalun lembut menyapa gendang telinganya, seolah memberikan kekuatan untuknya dan inilah yang memang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Suara lembut sang malaikat – eommanya.

"mari chagi kau pasti lelah, ne? biar eomma pijat" leeteuk yang melihat jinki masuk segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menuntun jinki untuk duduk di sofa

Leeteuk mengusap dengan sayang surai hitam milik sang anak menyalurkan ribuan kasih wajah jinki yang sedang menumpukan kepala di pahanya sembari memejamkan mata.

"tidurlah jika kau ingin tidur chagi"

"anio eomma, aku harus berbicara dengan appa"

"tapi appamu belum pulang chagi, lagipula masih bisa besok bukan?"

"tidak bisa eomma"

"apa sepenting itu eoh?"

"ne"

"baiklah, tapi eomma tetap ingin kau istirahat-"

"eomma…." Jinki memotong ucapan leeteuk dan langsung bangun dari baringannya lalu menatap eommanya dengan tatapan memohon andalannya

"aigoo, tidak sopan eoh memotong perkataan orang tua"

"mianhae eomma" lirihnya menyesal

Tanpa disadari keduanya seoramg namja yang umurnya sudah tidak bisah dikatakan muda lagi tapi masih memiliki fisik yang tidak kalah dengan namja sekitar tiga puluh tahunan melihat interaksi antara ibu dan anak tersebut.

Kangin, namja paru baya tersebut berdehem membuat jinki dan leeteuk balik kearahnya.

"ehhmmm"

"appa ! syukur appa sudah pulang, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan appa"

Walau nada bicara jinki terdengar santai namun kangin dapat menangkap ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari nada cepat kangin langsung menganggukan kepalanya "kita bicara di keruangan appa"

"apa sepenting itu eoh? Sampai melupakan waktu makan malam?" seruan leeteuk menghentikan langkah kangin dan jinki. Ayah dan anak itu langsung menepuk jidat mereka kompak dan kemudian memasang senyum lima jari.

Henry yang sedari tadi di kamarnya sudah turun ikut bergabung di meja makan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan jinki. Namun ada dua kursi yang masih kosong tampa penghuninya, yah keduanya adalah ryeowook dan sungmin. Hal ini membuat leeteuk sedikit bersedih dan kesepian dengan tidak hadirnya kedua putrinya tersebut.

Suasana dimeja makan yang biasanya akan ramai dengan celotehan ryeowook tentang desain barunya dan tingkah aneh sang tunangan yesung yang lebih memili menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang kura-kura. Berbeda dengan sungmin yang akan membicarakan hari-harinya di kampus.

Sadar dengan perubahan eommanya jinki langsung memeluk eommanya. "eomma, Minnie hanya pergi berlibur bukannya tidak akan pulang lagi. Wookie juga akan pulang beberapa hari lagi bukan? Atau eomma ingin aku temani mejenguk Minnie di seogwipo?"

Leeteuk yang mendengarnya langsung senang, sedangkan kangin? ia tersenyum melihat kehangatan tersebut.

"oh iya…. Aku baru ingat! Kemarin waktu aku keapartemen Minnie noona untuk mengambil buku., ada seorang namja yang mencari Minnie noona. Ia juga mengaku sebagai namjachigunya Minnie noona" henry menyeruakan hal yang baru saja diingatnya ketika mendengar nama sungmin noonanya di sebut oleh jinki hyungnya. Ia tidak sadar jika ucapannya membuat tiga orang di meja makan tersebut langsung diam. "wae" henry yang menyadari itu langsung bertanya pada ketiganya.

….

…

..

.

"apa maksudmu jinki ah? Jangan mengada-ngada" kangin tersentak ketika mendengar kenyataan yang baru saja di dengarnya. Bukankah setahunya semua itu adalah kecelakaan.

'tidak appa, anak buahku tidak mungkin salah memberikan informasi. tuan Choi minho meninggal dalam perjalanannya menuju jepang. Aku yakin beritanya akan memenuhi koran dan media besok"

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan percobaan pembunuhan yang dialami kyuhyun?"

"orang yang membunuh tuan choi minho sama dengan orang yang mencoba membunuh kyuhyun appa, memang benar tuan choi minho meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, tapi itu semua karena pesawat tersebut telah disabotase... dan aku berani bertaruh berita yang keluar besok adalah tuan choi minho pemilik dari choi corp yang tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat"

"tapi bagaimana kau dan anak buahmu bisah tahu tentang hal ini? apa kalian mematainya?"

"anio appa, istri tuan choi minho, choi taemin dirawat di JK Hospital"

"lalu"

"aku sedikit bingung dengan kondisi nyonya choi, appa. menurut sehun kondisinya tidak seperti yang orang katakan, nyonya choi sangat sehat walau dari luar ia seperti orang sakit. Dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh nyonya choi. Luhan perawat yang ditugaskan khusus untuk merawatnya, mengatakan padaku nyonya choi hanya memperlihatkan respon ketika orang yang menemuinya adalah choi siwon. Bukankah itu sedikit aneh apaa?"

"jadi karena hal itu, maka kau mematai meraka"

"ne"

….

…

..

.

"mereka ada di mirotic club, kelas VIP"seru sindong

pip

Tanpa menunggu lama siwon langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju mirotic club, sesampainya disana banyak yeoja yang menempelinya dan merayunya namun tidak dihiraukan oleh siwon. Ia segera menuju kesebuah ruangan VIP yang tadi sebelumnya telah ia tanyakan pada salah satu pekerja disana

Brak

Pintu yang tadinya bertengger manis dan berdiri dengan kokoh di hancurkan dengan gampangnya oleh siwon. Ia sudah sangat murka dan muak untuk bertingka laku sopan lagi. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah membunuh orang yang telah berani mencelakai appanya.

"akh" terdengar ringisan dari seseorang yang telah di cekik oleh siwon, sementara yang lainnya kaget karena kemunculan siwon yang mendadak ditempat mereka bahkan mencekik salah astu kawan mereka.

"katakan padaku apa benar ia yang menyuruh kalian membunuh appaku hah?" Tanya siwon dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Walau ia sendiri tahu jawabannya dengan pasti, tapi ia tetap ingin mendengar langsung dari orang-orang yang telah membunuh appanya

"hahahah jika ia kenapa? Kau ingin melawannya? Bocah sepertimu yang bisah bersembunyi dibalik punggu orang lain bisah apa eoh?" seru salah satu dari kawanan tersebut

"ck, benarkah ? mari kita buktikan" dengan cepat siwon langsung memiting leher namja yang tadi di cekiknya hingga namja tersebut tewas seketika "mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, lima menit aku rasa itu waktu yang pantas untuk kalian menikmati hidup sempurna kalian"

Siwon mulai memukul setiap orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut, 3 orang minus satu orang yang telah dibunuhnya berarti sisa 2 orang. Bagi siwon yang merupakan ahli dari belah diri tidak susah untuk melawan kedau orang tersebut apalagi ditambah dengan fisiknya yang sangat mendukung. Setelah lima menit berlalu kedua orang tersebut telah tumbang, tangan dan kaki mereka sudah patah, dam dapat dijamin beberapa organ tubuh keduanya telah hancur. Kini keduanya hanya bisah pasrah dalam kesakitan menunggu maut menjemput mereka secara perlahan namun pasti.

….

…

..

.

"jadi ini rumahnya? Aku tidak menyangka jika sungmin adalah anak orang kaya. Aku pikir ia hanya yeoja biasa"

"ne kau benar,tapi bukankah itu bagus"

"yah sangat bagus, sungmin ia akan aku jatuhkan lagi. Kekekek"

TBC

Qq tahu Qq udah telat banget updatenya….. mian….. jeongmal mianhae ne chingudeul. Ada beberapa masalah yang harus Qq selesaiin di tambah dengan makalah dari dosen yang materinya uhhhh susahnya minta ampun dah, biasanya Qq hanya butuh waktu sehari untuk nyelesain tugas makalah ehhhh kali ini sunggu teramat susah…..! udah Qq kerjain 3 hari tapi belum kelar juga. Sedangkan Qq bisa bebas ketik yah diatas jam 9 malam jadi kalau udah cape yah gitu deh…. Qq bakalan tidak sempat untuk ngetik -_- hadeuh mian chingudeul kok Qq jadi curhat yah?

Qq udah baca reviewan chingudeul tapi Mian ne kali ini Qq tidak bisah balas review chingudeul -_- jeongmal mianhae….! Tapi walaupun Qq tidak sempat balas reviewannya chingudeul jangan bosan-bosan untuk review ne, sunggu review dari chingudeul sangat berharga untuk Qq dan juga merupak penyemangan Qq waktu ngetik ff kyumin story ini…. jadi sekali….. review ne chingudeul

**Special thanks to**

** .vikink, MingKyuMingKyu, .1272, Guest, Heldamagnae, adhe kyumin 137, abilhikmah, meike chan, whey.K, Ria, dewi. , paboGirl, Fariny, SuJuXOXO91, ShinShinSparKyu**

Oh iya Qq hampir lupa heheh, untuk typo (s) yang bertebaran diawal ampe akhir part ini Qq minta maaf ne… Qq tidak sempat baca dan edit lagi

Untuk silsilanya kyu ama siwon Qq dah masukin tapi mungkin masih belum lengkap….. mian ne chingu

Dan yan terakhir

Udah berani baca maka harus berani review donk ;)

RnR

Jaebal

**Qqifannie**


End file.
